Avatar: Master of the Night
by Justice Tokidoki
Summary: AU "She runs away as fast as she can...and now the master is enraged. How can anyone defy his divine power? Destroy his own personal spell?" Aang smiled bitterly. "Now he wants to discover the secrets too. So, he makes the fool his own." A modern vampire story that includes bending, some spiritual awareness, and sexual content.
1. Dreaming of Bliss

**This idea has been stuck in my head for a while. So I am going to post it now before I forget. (Sorry if there are any typo's.) Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender. (It would be really cool if I did though…)**

Dreaming of Bliss

Hakoda sighed as he looked at his daughter's full plate. "Katara, you sure you don't want to eat?"

"No dad. Thanks anyway."

Sokka smirked. "Come on Katara! You have to eat something! You're starting to look like a scarecrow over here."

Katara glared at her brother. "Ha ha, very funny."

"I'm serious! You need to eat!"

Katara shifted in her seat.

"I'm not hungry..."

Sokka frowned as Hakoda patted the young teenager's shoulder.

"It's okay, Sokka. Let her go."

Katara thanked her father before heading up the stairs.

Katara moaned as she belly flopped onto her bed with a grunt. School had been very hard with four pop quizzes and a new project. Then again, everything was always hard on this day.

Katara stared at the ceiling longingly. "Oh, Aang. You would have been fifteen years old today..."

Katara's eyes slowly begin to moisten, but she wouldn't let the tears fall. If she did that then she would definitely start bawling.

Then her brother and father would hear and suggest seeing a counselor, which she had politely refused time and time again. It just seemed wrong to talk to a random stranger about her personal issues. Katara always thought problems like this should be solved with the people you know, but her family had already worked past their grief and everyone was now ready to move on.

Except for Katara. Even though it had been five years, Katara wasn't ready to let go.

Katara turned softly in the bed, slowly wrapping her body in silky sheets. _It doesn't matter, because when I close my eyes he will come to me... _

And with that, Katara waited for sleep to catch her.

ooooOoOOoooo

A dark figure was standing outside Katara's house. His dark hair was brushing lightly in his face as he stared at the top window. He could see that the light was out, but he really couldn't tell if Katara was asleep or not. It was a lot easier to talk to her while she was sleeping, because then she wouldn't be able to notice certain details most people noticed when looking at his kind. To her, he only appeared in her dreams. But in reality, He was actually talking to her right in her bedroom.

If the others found out about this Aang would surely be punished. His kind weren't particularly fond of humans.

Aang wasn't really worried though. He had gotten away with it for so long, there was no way anyone would catch him in the act now.

Aang stared at Katara's window intensely. The window then started to rise, opening up under Aang's sharp glare. Once the window was opened completely, Aang relaxed his face as he breathed in slowly.

Aang then slowly raised his arms up then twirled them down towards his feet. Small wisps of air collected around his legs, allowing Aang to perform a high jump. He neatly cart wheeled into Katara's room, his feet lightly connecting with the floor. His feet barely made any sound but if any did escape it wouldn't alert the other humans in the house since Aang had created a sound barrier in the room, as usual.

Aang walked over to Katara, staring closely at the girls eyes. He could tell she wasn't really sleeping, but he knew she was too tired to really concentrate on him once he had her attention. His true form wouldn't be revealed.

Aang sighed as he looked at Katara, the girl he would always love but never truly be with.

He knew it was wrong to visit Katara like this, but it was safer this way. If he spent too much time with her, particularly in the daylight, then the "others" would find out. Any contact with humans was forbidden for Aang.

But Aang didn't care.

Even though five years had passed since his _death_ Aang wasn't ready to let go.

oooOOoOooooo

Katara was now sleeping, but not peacefully. She kept twisting and turning, fidgeting and moaning. As she continued to move she felt a cold breeze hit her back. A sense of dread built up inside her, but she ignored the feeling and continued to twist and turn. Katara then gave up with a loud huff of air as she sat up in her bed, frowning.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Katara gasped as Aang rose from his sitting position.

Katara smiled as she realized that she must be dreaming. Aang looked just as she imagined him looking at fifteen. His dark hair was slightly longer then the last time she saw him. His body was leaner and more toned but not enough to be considered bulky.

"I...I'm very happy to see you, Aang!"

Aang smile was very bright but his eyes looked very sad to Katara. Katara quickly got out of bed and went over to Aang, wrapping her arms around him. "Happy Birthday."

Aang chuckled softly. "Huh, you remembered?"

"How could I forget! Today is very special for me! It's one of the few times I get to see you."

Aang shifted uneasily. "Well, today is a nice day for me, but...I'm not here to celebrate it."

"What do you mean. You're here now."

Aang's grey eyes met Katara's blue ones in a serious embrace. "I'm not _alive_, Katara."

Katara blinked rapidly. She couldn't believe Aang was talking this way. Most of the time during Aang's visits they would discuss day-to-day things, anything to bring back the wonderful memories of friendship between them. Katara would tell Aang about his parents and how they were coping with their grief. Aang would ask Katara about how she was feeling or about school. Not once though did they ever talk about life or death. Not once was the subject brought up. Never in a million years would either one consider talking about the night they got lost in the woods, the night Aang disappeared. "Well, I hope you didn't finally come back just to tell me that."

Aang sighed. "Katara, maybe I shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what? Show up in my dreams?"

Aang lowered his head sadly.

Katara smirked. "Well, you should have thought of that earlier. You really don't have any control over this matter. This is my dream, so if I think of you, you'll always come."

Katara smiled at the thought. "I'll always have you in my dreams."

Aang swallowed slowly. He had to pick his next words carefully. "Maybe it isn't really...right for me to be here."

Katara glared at Aang and was about to open her mouth to protest, but Aang cut her off. "Let me finish."

Katara frowned. She crossed her arms, defiantly. "Fine."

"Look, I love being here. I can't even imagine not coming here. But, is this really the best thing for you?"

Katara started to look away, but Aang could see her eyes watering.

"Katara, I think it's time to move on."

Katara stared at the floor so that Aang wouldn't see her cry. "How could you. The one night I see you in weeks and this is what you say? That I can't see you anymore? That I shouldn't be happy when you're here?"

Aang started messing with his hands repeatedly. "Katara, I want what's best for you. Waiting for me to come every day, crying yourself to see a man who is dead. That's not healthy."

Katara stood up, her eyes flashing. "You can't control my dreams, Aang! I can see you whenever I want as long as this," Katara pointed at Aang, "Is in here."Katara pointed her finger at her forehead.

Aang stared at Katara, grey orbs staring into defiant blue swirls. He gave her a sad smile. "I guess...you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

Katara smiled, glad that Aang could see it her way. She had expected something like this to come up between them at some point. Luckily she had been prepared.

She wasn't ready for what happened next.

Aang grabbed Katara, pulling her close. Before she could speak, Aang had pressed his lips to her mouth, stopping Katara from making any sounds.

Katara was very surprised. Aang had never kissed her before. As the kissing continued, Katara could feel her heart slow down. Her eyes were starting to feel more and more heavy as jolts of cold started spreading throughout her head. Before she knew it, Katara was sleeping in Aang's arms.

Aang carried Katara over to her bed. After placing the covers over her, Aang backed away towards the window.

He smiled sadly as Katara started snoring loudly. "I'm sorry Katara. But, I think it's time for both of us to move on."

Aang jumped out of the window landing softly in the backyard. He then started running fast towards the woods that laid beyond the road to Katara's house.

...

The next morning Katara woke up with a smile on her face as the sun streamed through the window increasing the glare that was spreading in her room. Katara jumped out of bed, eager to start the day.

"Good morning, Dad."

Hakoda smiled, glad to see Katara's mood improving. "Good morning."

Sokka glared at Katara from the front door. "It's not going to be a good morning unless you stuff your breakfast down your throat in ten minutes. We're going to be late!"

"What! Okay, I'll be done in a minute."

A few minutes later Katara was huffing and puffing as she met Sokka outside. Sokka raised an eyebrow, he didn't expect Katara to make it. "Well someone is in a good mood..."

Katara smiled brightly. "It's a new day. Can't let it go to waste."

Sokka shrugged. "Glad you're not still sad about Aang anymore." Sokka froze as he realized what he just said. "I mean, glad for today that you're feeling better...and...uh, other stuff."

Katara felt a pang in her chest at the name but she quickly dismissed it. "Who's Aang?"

"Huh?"

"Well, who is he?"

Sokka stared at Katara. "Are you serious?"

Katara shrugged and just kept walking. "You don't have to tell me if it bothers you."

Sokka stared after Katara and shook his head. He then sighed as he followed his sister to the bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, first chapter is complete! Tell me what you guys think? Criticism is welcomed, just review. It makes my day ten times brighter! :)<strong>

**Last Edit: October 2012**


	2. Beginning of something new

**Alright! Chapter number two is here! I thought about this story a lot and the plot has increased quite a bit. Thank you awsomegabby195, Sophia waffles, and Jessica. Its stuff like this that fills me with joy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

The Beginning of Something New

Aang was running hard, his chest pumping, his arms moving in fluid motions. His breathing was becoming more ragged as he increased his distance from Katara.

Technically, Aang really didn't need to breath in order to run as hard as he was. But old habits die hard.

Aang stopped in the middle of the woods, panting. Slowly, his muscles began to relax and his body shifted. His body started shrinking a little, his arms and legs becoming shorter and harder.

Aang's body went from that of a fifteen year old to that of a ten year old, the day he was changed.

Aang sighed as his transformation became undone. Most vampires were turned at the age of seventeen and above. This made him a rare sight indeed. But of course, no one would dare tease him about that. That would only upset his creator, the one who ruled his vampire community.

The young vampire looked around at the sights, mentally cursing himself for making such a mess with the trees. Many of the trees looked like a tornado had ran through them. He hated destroying parts of nature, but sometimes he couldn't help himself.

"I'm going to have to fix that." Aang jumped as the voice boomed from above. Swiftly, the young vampire moved himself into an attack pose, his teeth clenched and arms raised. The booming voice just laughed.

"Works every time." The vampire jumped down from his spot in the trees above. He looked to be thirteen with strong muscles showing in his abs and legs. His hair was dark brown and long nearly touching his waist. His eyes were very red, but if one looked closely you could see small specks of green in them. Aang smiled as his body relaxed from his crazy position.

"Oh, Haru it's you."

"Yeah, so how did the visit go?"

Aang looked away sadly and stared stubbornly at the base of a tree. "Um, it was fine. Just the usual."

Haru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I don't buy it. What happened?"

"I..Decided it was best to move on."

Haru looked at Aang sadly. "So you didn't see her?"

"No, I…performed one of the…sacred arts."

Haru blinked at Aang in confusion. "Wait, WHAT? You can't use the sacred arts!"

Aang scowled. "I'm strong enough! Besides, I fed myself way before I performed the art."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. You have to drink _human_ blood before you use the art, otherwise the effects won't be permanent."

Aang froze and rolled his hands in his messy dark hair. "Darn it! I forgot!" Aang kicked a tree in frustration which shattered into a million pieces. Haru watched sympathetically.

"Don't worry, we can always do it again. You just need to feed first."

Aang clenched and unclenched his fingers rhythmically. His breathing was starting to become ragged again as his eyes blazed.

"I can't! You know what happened last time!"

Haru shook his head. "Relax, you won't kill anyone. I know you have the self-control to do it."

"But, Haru…"

Haru took Aang shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. "You'll do fine, and I'll be there to stop you if things get bad."

Aang looked at Haru with guilt written all over his face. "Haru, last time it was you who got changed."

"And I'm happy to be here for you." Haru gave Aang a small smile.

"No, I can never forgive myself for what happened." Aang's face was set in grim determination. "Never again. No matter what, I'll never change anyone again..."

"Look, Aang…I've always been proud to have you…"

Aang turned away and stared stubbornly at a tree stump. Haru sighed and turned Aang's face back to him. "It will be different this time. Besides, you know as you get older you won't be able to survive on just animals alone."

The young vampire lowered his head in defeat. "Fine."

Haru laughed. "Nothing will happen. You're the strongest one I know, when it comes to resisting that is."

The two friends walked together in the forest as it expanded before them.

oOOoooOOOoooo

"I'm serious. I don't know what's gotten into her!" Sokka stared in shock at Katara from across the room as she chatted with her friends cheerfully.

Suki sighed. "Lighten up, Sokka. You should be happy for her. It least she's improving. You've been waiting for her to get over it for two years now."

"I wanted her to move past the grief, not go into denial." Sokka quickly chugged down his orange juice. "She's acting like she doesn't remember the guy. He was her best friend and her first crush."

Suki shrugged. "People change."

Sokka eyes turned to slits as he continued staring at his sister. "Not those two. They did everything together. And I mean EVERYTHING. I once had to stop them from going into the same bathroom."

Suki sighed in an exasperated manner. "Really, how old were they?"

"Four.."Sokka mumbled as his eyes still lingered on Katara. "I think I should talk with her again."

"Let her be, she's having fun. Let's not spoil the moment." Suki tried to scoot closer to Sokka to get his attention, but she failed miserably.

Sokka finally stopped looking at Katara and started eating his cold lunch. _I hope she's okay. I'll let her have one day and if she doesn't cut the act, we'll talk._

Sokka quickly stuffed his mouth as Katara continued to chat with her friends.

"It's so good to talk with you guys. We should hang out sometime today. I'll treat."

Katara's friends gasped. "Oh, you don't need to. Besides, we should practice for the cheerleading tryouts." The girl who spoke was a very bubbly person whose favorite color was obviously pink. She had long brown hair that was tied into a long braid with a large pink bow. Katara sometimes found Ty Lee too much on the perky side, but she was a very loyal friend.

The other girl's name was Mai, and she was pretty much the polar opposite of Ty Lee. She wore dark make up and usually only dressed up in blue, purple, and black. But she was great at keeping secrets and at listening to others.

"I think you should take a breather. You've been feeling down lately, I'm not sure if your body will take to exercising this early in the game."

Katara raised in eyebrow. "What do you mean? I feel just fine."

Ty Lee gave Katara a concerned look. "So, you're not sad anymore."

"Sad about what?"

Ty Lee and Mai looked at each other while Katara fidgeted. It was quiet for a few moments before Ty Lee broke the silence.

"Um, nothing. I'm glad that you're feeling better!"

Katara shook her head as she remembered Sokka's conversation with her that morning.

"Does this have anything to do with Aang? For some reason no one will tell me about him."

Ty Lee stuttered. "Uh…Um…Maybe…Kind of, I mean.."

Mai shrugged. "You've been depressed about him ever since he died five years ago."

Katara shook her head. "Well, I don't want to think about death right now. Come on, let's go check out the club boards. I think it's time to try something new..."

Katara smiled brightly at her friends as she walked away, leaving Ty Lee gawking while Mai pat her shoulder reassuringly.

ooOOoooOOOoooo

A young man entered the school's office reluctantly. He hated getting lost and he wasn't sure if this was the right room.

"Hello, may I help you?" The attendant said to him from behind her desk.

"Uh, yes. I'm transferring…"

"Oh, a new student. You can fill out the paperwork over there."

The young man nodded as he went and grabbed the papers along with a pen. The attendant continued to stare at him quizzically. "You're a senior."

"Yeah."

"Hmmph should have guessed. Mind telling me your name."

The new student turned to face the attendant fully, which showed the attendant the large scar that was covering the right side of his face.

"I'm Zuko."

The attendant smiled politely. "Welcome to Eastwood High."

Zuko smiled back before returning to his paperwork.

**Okay, now Zuko and Haru are in the story! And they are here for a reason, wouldn't be much of a plot otherwise…. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Would have finished it sooner but I was trying to right in a certain style, but it didn't work well. So I had to start over. Hopefully, it will improve with the next chapter!**

**Review please! :D**


	3. Pressure

**Alright, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

Pressure

Katara sighed as she skimmed over the club choices.

"We really need help in the extracurricular activity department..." Katara mumbled to herself.

Ty Lee and Mai walked over to her.

"Maybe we should make our own club!" Ty Lee said enthusiastically.

Mai shrugged. "Or you could just not enter any clubs this year..."

Katara smirked. "That's something you would do, Mai. I have to enter something otherwise I'll get bored. Besides what else are we supposed to do the rest off the semester?"

"Oh! We could enter the singing contest, or the dancing contest, or..."

Mai covered the hyperactive girl's mouth with one hand. "Save your breath. Katara's not going to want to do that stuff."

Ty Lee struggled to let her voice out. "You mean YOU don't want to do that stuff, Mai!"

"Obviously! Do you know how embarrassing that would be? I'd make a complete fool of myself."

Katara jumped eagerly. "I think we should do it! A dancing competition sounds like fun. Besides, this will show everyone that I'm not depressed any more."

Mai shoved her bangs out of her eyes. "Whatever."

Ty Lee squealed with joy. "I bet we'll win first place!"

Katara smiled brightly. "You know it!"

oooOOooOOoo

Sokka sulked against his locker as he waited for class to begin. He didn't notice the person walking behind him.

THUMP!

"Hey! Some people should really watch where they are going!""

Sokka suddenly stopped yelling once he took in the student. He appeared to be new since Sokka had never seen him before. He had dark, messy hair that contrasted oddly with the huge scar on the student's left side of his face.

"Uh..Hello?"

The other student scowled. "You can just move out of the way before I beat your body to a pulp!"

Sokka held his hands up. "Now, now...no need to get violent. I didn't mean to snap at a newbie. The name's Sokka."

Sokka held his hand out, but the new student just glared at the hand as if it were a snake.

"Well, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Zuko..."

"Nice to meet you, Zuko. I'm pretty much the most popular guy around here, so if you need anything give me a call." Sokka showed Zuko the peace sign but the older student still continued to glare.

"I'll make sure to remember that..." was the only reply Sokka got as Zuko walked passed him.

Sokka shook his head sadly. "Guess he's just shy. Well, time for chemistry class!"

Sokka continued to walk until he realized the direction Zuko was heading in.

_Darn it! I hope he doesn't talk to Katara! Then again, I'm sure she can handle herself. She won't just befriend a random stranger that quickly..._

Sokka nodded, satisfied with his own assessment. Then he headed back to his class.

ooOOOooOOoooo

Zuko was still frowning as he thought of the annoying confrontation with Sokka. Before he knew it, Zuko had bumped into another person which caused him to spill his books.

_Damn!_ Zuko bit his tongue, not wanting to make the same mistake as last time.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention there..."

Zuko bent down to pick up his books but the girl next to him got to them first.

"That's okay. You must be new, huh? I haven't seen you around."

Zuko gave the girl a small smile. "Yeah, I'm an exchange student."

Zuko looked up to see the girl holding up his books. Zuko thought the girl was very attractive. Her hair was long and wavy; the color reminded him of chocolate. Her skin was dark and smooth. Her body was leaning slightly towards him as he realized she was still trying to hand him the books.

Zuko quit his staring and coughed awkwardly. "Thanks. I'm Zuko."

The girl gave him a sweet smile. "Hey Zuko. I'm Katara. If you want help getting to class, I can take you."

Zuko smiled back in return. "That would be nice."

Ty Lee stared at the scene in shock while Mai shook her head as Katara and Zuko walked away.

ooOOOooOOOoo

Aang looked like he was going to throw up as Haru scowled at him.

"Look, I know this is hard for you to do, but it least give it a shot."

"I'm trying! Don't rush me! I have to...get into the mood first..."

Haru smiled sadly. "Don't think, just do. But as you feed, try to stay in control. We can't make a mess or else the 'others' will interfere."

Aang glared at Haru. "So, you seriously think I should drink here. At _her_ high school?"

"It's better to drink from someone close to Katara's age. That way when you use the sacred art, the effects will be permanent. You do want this problem to go away, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…couldn't we drink someone wondering around in the woods or something?"

Haru shook his head. "Trust me, its better to drink from those around her then to pick off some random person from the streets."

Aang stared at Haru bitterly. "Maybe we should wait till later when school gets out."

"Nah, we don't have time for that. The authorities are going to be coming over soon. We need to fix this problem quick, or else the others will try to get involved."

Aang sighed. "Fine. You will stop me if the situation turns bad, right?"

"No one is going to get hurt. I promise." Haru gave Aang a huge smile which only seemed to upset the troubled teen more.

The young vampire sighed as he headed over to the main entrance, transforming his figure with each step.

oooOOOooOooo

Katara smiled. "So, you got all that info down or do you need me to repeat the directions?"

"Oh, that's fine. I don't need anymore help." Zuko rubbed his forehead gingerly.

"Alright, I'll catch you later."

Zuko nodded as Katara walked away. When she was out of earshot, Zuko cursed loudly.

_Great! First day of school, and I'm already screwing up! I can't believe I bumped into her! And that guy! Why am I so bad at first impressions?_

Zuko continued to mutter to himself as he bumped into yet another bystander. Zuko couldn't help growling from his own incompetence.

"Man! Sorry about that, whoever you are..."

"No, I...it was my fault..."

Zuko squinted his eyes as he looked at the stranger more closely. His features looked odd to Zuko. The boy had short, shaggy hair and very light skin. The boy's hair was brown which contrasted with his green top and blue jeans oddly. What Zuko couldn't get over was the boy's eyes. They were grey in color, but still dark enough to be considered black from a distance.

"You okay?" Zuko tried to lend his hand towards the boy, but the boy flinched as if Zuko's hands had burned him.

"Ah, I'm fine. Never been better."

The boy shuddered again and Zuko could see his shoulders tensing.

"I think you should go see the nurse. If your sick, you shouldn't come to school." and with that, Zuko walked away and prepared to enter his classroom.

Before he reached the door, his feet somehow collided into themselves causing Zuko to trip. He landed headfirst into the ground, hitting his side painfully against the hard floor.

"What the-"

Zuko looked up and saw the strange boy towering over him. "I'm sorry."

This was all he could hear as Zuko felt a strong force hit his head. Zuko gasped then fell over as his mind went blank.

**And...Finished! Sorry if it seemed like awhile, but I can easily explain my absence with three words.**

**Siblings, Babysitting, and Unpacking.**

**And unfortunately, I still have to finish some 'summer' homework. (Pouts...) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again to all who have reviewed thus far! :)**


	4. Complications

**Wow! You guys really thought Zuko had turned into a vampire? That made me laugh. :) Thanks a lot for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I can't imagine owning Avatar: the last airbender. Besides if I did you wouldn't be able to read my golden pieces of work on this site. :)**

Complications

Haru's eyes widened as he saw Aang approach with Zuko's unconscious body.

"What the heck! You haven't fed off of him yet?"

Aang glared at Haru. "I can't just eat him while everyone else is watching? It was hard just to get out of there unnoticed. It's a good thing I know how to use the invisible forms..."

Haru growled as his hands moved into fists. "Do you know how hard it is for me to control myself when I see you doing it!"

"Just turn your head. After a couple of minutes you can take me away so that I don't go overboard."

Haru stared at Zuko closely, frowning. "Wait. Don't drink from him yet..."

Aang scowled impatiently. "But I'm_ so_ thirsty now. Can't I just take a sip?"

Haru placed his hand on Zuko's back. Closing his eyes, Haru continued moving his hand around until he reached Zuko's stomach.

The older vampire gasped. "Uh oh..."

Aang stomped his foot as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What now?"

Haru looked up with an expression of horror. "This is...he's...he's..."

"What!"

"He has that sense...you know the aura of..."

Aang sighed and placed his hand on Zuko's stomach. He pulled his hand back almost immediately. Aang gasped as he clutched his fist.

"No way! He's a hunter!"

Haru nodded. "It least, it feels that way..."

Aang frowned. "If he is a hunter then he should have sensed me back in the hallway, but he didn't do anything."

Haru shrugged. "Maybe he's not trained."

Aang looked at Zuko with a curiosity. "Well, if that's the case then we can't feed off of him. You know the rules. We don't want the hunters tracking us down."

Haru nodded. "Yeah, we already have problems dealing with your _master_."

Aang scowled. "Whatever..."

The younger vampire stared at the older teen beneath him again. "I guess I better take him back. He'll be waking up soon."

"Yeah, let's abandon the mission for now. We need to head back over to the community before our leader arrives, aka your master."

"Would you quit that!"

The two vampires quickly rose up and ran away from the school, entering the woods.

oooOOooOOOooo

Zuko sat up abruptly and groaned as he felt his head. "Why does everything have to happen to me?"

Zuko continued grumbling as he slowly got up from his position. "Darn it! How did I get out here?"

The teenager started swearing loudly as he headed back towards the school building.

oooOOooOOOoo

Katara was sitting in her math class, staring gloomily out the window. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off the woods in the distance. She wanted to go there, badly, but she didn't understand why.

Katara sighed as she shook her head sadly. _What am I thinking? Sokka would kill me if I went into the forest alone. Besides, who knows what's out there..._

Katara jumped suddenly as her teacher, Mr. Pakku, hit his chalkboard with a ruler.

"I'm sure you would like to share your discovery with the rest of the class, Miss Katara. But I would like it if you returned your attention to the board, that is unless you want detention."

"No sir, I don't." Katara smirked. Pakku always liked to undermine Katara in public, but she was one of his best students so the attempts always fell flat.

Pakku narrowed his eyes suspiciously before going back to his lesson. Katara smiled smugly before returning to her workbook.

ooooOOooOOOOOoo

Aang hesitated as he approached the village. "Do you think they will be mad at me?"

Haru snorted. "Please, they wouldn't dare lay a finger on you. Your master is the king of all vampires in case you've forgotten. That pretty much makes you and me royalty my friend."

"It may seem like that to you, but that just means that people expect more of us. We're always being watched..."

"Except when we visit the humans. They usually give us space when we're in the city."

Aang shook his head. "They only do that because they think I'm training you..."

Haru hit Aang in the back playfully. If he had been a human, his whole body would have been cut in half. "Well, I think you've done a pretty good job!"

"No, I haven't. It's been two years and you still don't know how to feed off of someone without killing them!"

Haru glared at Aang. "But I'm getting better right? With the animals I mean. The deer almost made it, remember?"

Aang chuckled darkly. "Not really, and that's only cause I stopped you in the first place."

Haru turned Aang around so that he was facing him. "And what's so bad about that? I mean for other vampires that would be considered good, right?"

"We're not like other vampires, Haru..."

Haru frowned as he tried to make the younger vampire understand. "This is what normal vampires do. If I can't kill anyone, I should it least be allowed to change people."

Aang glared at his friend. "You can't just go around turning everyone into vampires!"

Haru shrugged. "It's better then dying..."

Aang stopped abruptly, his head bent down low. Haru looked behind him and froze when he saw Aang's position.

Aang snarled as his face came up, fangs exposed. Venom was dripping from his mouth loosely in black swirls. "NO IT'S NOT!"

Haru held his hands up. "Hey, easy! I just think you're over thinking things..."

Aang growled, ignoring Haru. "For five years I've been stuck in this hellhole! My master is a single minded murderer who is using me for political purposes and the girl of my dreams thinks I'm dead! And I can't do anything about it!"

Haru flinched. "Come on, Aang. You are doing something by erasing yourself from her memory."

Aang stared at his friend fiercely. "But I don't want her to forget me!"

"Well you pouting like a baby isn't going to change anything. It's time for you to get over this."

The younger vampire shook his head and sat down dejectedly. Haru took a deep breath and joined him.

"Look, it's time to move on. You. Are. A. Vampire. There's nothing you can do to change that. And if you kill some humans along the way, then that's okay to. You're not a part of their society anymore, Aang."

Aang stubbornly looked away from Haru, pretending to ignore him. Haru lost his patience and smacked him on the forehead.

"Better to be dead, huh? So does this means you think it would have been better if I died?"

Aang gasped as he turned his head back. "That's not what I meant-"

Haru smirked bitterly. "You've always felt bad that you changed me into a vampire. I always try to brighten the mood but all you see is the mistake you made."

"No! I..I...I'm happy to have you as a friend."

Haru shook his head in disbelief. "Let me tell you something. Two years ago, I was living out in the streets. My parents had died three years after I was born. I ran away from the orphanage when I was five because no one would adopt me. My life was hell...and then you came."

Aang was about to protest but Haru held his hand up.

"I was in the woods, trying to kill a rabbit when I saw you coming towards me. I could tell that something about you wasn't natural, but I wasn't scared. That is until you sank your teeth into my neck."

Aang gulped as the guilt spread throughout his body. He had never heard Haru describe being changed before, or express his feelings about the matter.

"I..I'm..."

Haru rubbed his forehead as he cut Aang off. "The pain was excruciating. All I wanted at that moment was to die as soon as possible. That's when the change began to overtake my body. Once I realized that I wasn't dead, I saw you apologizing before me. I felt stronger than ever, faster than ever, and suddenly life didn't seem so bleak."

Haru smiled. "You saved my life Aang. Even if you've always regretted it, I've always been proud to call you my master. And I don't regret your decision to change me."

Aang stared at Haru. "I never knew you thought of it that way. I figured that would be the worst day of your life."

Haru just laughed. "Are you kidding? You became my best friend. My life is looking pretty sweet right now."

Aang smiled back. "I appreciate what you told me, but..."

Before he could finish his sentence, some vampire guards showed up. "The Master requests you, young vessel of the air."

Haru chuckled loudly. "We seriously need to come up with some better nicknames."

Aang shrugged as he got up to his feet. "Take me to him."

Haru waved from behind the guards. "Good luck."

Aang sighed as the other vampires took him away. "Just don't do anything till I get back."

Haru nodded. "Will do."

Aang walked with the other vampires into the heart of their small village. Most vampires in their clan lived inconspicuously, traveling from different forests to rebuild their community all over again. But this was the official base where all vampires came back, since the main leader didn't like moving to different locations.

Aang gulped as they took him to a large, red tent. The man inside was large and intimidating. There was no traces of kindness in his face. His appearance suggested that he had been changed at the age of twenty, but Aang suspected it was younger than that. No one knew the real age that Ozai had been changed, but no one had ever dared to ask.

Since Ozai had the control of fire, one of the more powerful elements, he was easily the most feared vampire of all time. He was a master in the art unlike many of his firebending guards.

Ozai gave Aang a steely smile. "Hello, Aang."

The younger vampire stared at the man who changed him with a blank expression. "Hello, Master."

**And there you have it. Are you guys happy that Zuko's a vampire hunter? He doesn't know it yet though...**

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer but they usually only go over the 1,500 word range...**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think! :)**


	5. Ungrateful Family Discussions

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait, accidentally forgot to save my work... But you guys don't want to hear my excuses.**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story. I wish I did though...**

Ungrateful Family Discussions

It was hard for Aang to stand there. To be in the same room with the man who had ended his life. He had taken him away from his own family, friends, and other aspects of his human life. Gone were all the memories of running through the fields with Katara or listening to Sokka's ridiculous yet addicting jokes. All because of him. And he had the nerve to sit there on his huge throne like the selfish bastard he was.

Aang clenched his teeth as he struggled to control his emotions. "It's been awhile since your last visit."

Ozai nodded. "Indeed it has. But I had to come and check up on my children."

Aang was trying not to gag at the comment. 'Children' was an old term used by the more powerful vampires to show how many people they had _changed_. It was absolutely disgusting to the airbender but he kept his voice controlled.

"Well, we've been doing fine."

Ozai smiled cruelly at Aang. "Doing well? You expect me to believe that? Even when your friend can't change a single one of them without acting on his thirst?"

Aang sighed. "I've been working on that. Haru is trying his best. And he _is_ getting better..."

Ozai smirked. "Better? I'll believe that when the comet strikes me down."

The comet was one of the legendary terrors for a vampire. Along with being weakened from sunlight in general, when a comet passed by the earth the consequences could be devastating. During the comet, vampires were so weak in fact that they could almost be compared to humans. All one would need to do is stab a vampire in the heart, and then the vampire would be forced into slumber. Most of the time it would take it least a decade for the vampire to wake, and when it did occur about sixty percent of the vampire's strength was gone.

Thus, the time of the comet was a dreaded affair in the vampire communities. It was usually known as Sozin's Comet, named in respect for one of the oldest vampires of all time.

Of course, many vampires thought the comet was just an old myth so many never took the legend seriously. So it was of no surprise to Aang to see Ozai regarding it as such.

Aang shrugged. "I wouldn't talk like that. The spirits could get angry..."

Ozai gave the young vampire another cruel smile. "You would say something like that. After all, you have a rather unusual power for our kind."

Aang smirked. "And which one are you referring to? The ability to bend for elements or the ability to see ghosts?"

Ozai stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Both are quite useful when used with the proper respect. I see you have yet to appreciate the gifts you have been given?"

Ozai stood, his eyes turning cold with frustration. "You just don't realize the power you posses! As if the sacred arts were enough! If you allowed yourself to follow in line with your ancestors then you would be one of the most powerful vampires since Sozin himself!"

Aang snarled. "That's what you would want! I never asked for this! I liked being human, you had no right to take that away from me!"

Ozai smirked. "Is this because of that girl? The one you protected in the forest? If you want to blame your predicament on someone, blame it on her. If you hadn't gotten her out of the woods in time, I would have changed her."

Aang growled as his hands turned into claws, his nails sharp. "Don't you dare talk about changing her!"

Ozai ignored Aang's threat stared off into the distance, his chin in his hand. "Perhaps you could use a companion. Maybe if I found you a bride, you would be able to accept this life better, hmmm?"

"No matter what you do, I will never accept this! I will keep fighting until someday-"

"What? You want to become a human again, is that it?"

Ozai gave Aang a nasty laugh once he noticed the airbender's expression. "You truly don't understand, do you child? You can't cheat death. It would be against nature for you to become human. Your so called 'spirits' would never allow it."

Ozai smiled with satisfaction as he saw Aang slump in defeat. He enjoyed crushing the boy's hopes, but then again he had more important matters to attend to. He needed to wrap this up.

"Well, boy, I did enjoy this reunion. Unfortunately, we'll have to continue this later."

Aang huffed loudly and turned his back to walk away, but before he could stomp out Ozai said something that nearly froze him solid.

"Just in case you're wondering about not heeding my orders, I will tell you that your friend will pay the consequences. If he doesn't change someone in a week, you'll have to find a replacement for him."

Aang swallowed up the bile that threatened to come out of his throat. Since he wasn't human, it was probably venom.

_Never. I promised myself that I would never change another human. Not again..._

Aang turned his head slowly. "I understand, Master."

Ozai smiled evilly as Aang quickly walked away. "Good..."

oooOOoooOoo

Zuko barged into his house, swearing like a maniac. He threw his backpack on the couch and sat down roughly, his arms crossed.

His Uncle, Iroh, entered the room calmly placing a tray on the dining room table. He started filling cups of tea, eager to talk to his nephew.

"Ah, Zuko. Would you care for some ginseng tea?"

Zuko scowled and muttered under his breath as he stood up. He really didn't care for tea, but it was a family tradition between him and his uncle. Though he would never admit it, it was a lot easier for him to talk when he had something to drink.

Zuko grunted as he grabbed a cup of tea. "Might as well have some. You would keep bothering me otherwise."

Iroh smiled as he took a long sip before engaging his nephew.

"So, how was the first day? Did you make any lady friends."

Zuko snorted. "Oh how you harp on that! No, I did _not_ make any lady friends."

Zuko blushed as he remembered his meeting with Katara. He quickly shook his head.

Seeing his nephew's facial expressions, Iroh smiled proudly. "Don't lie, Zuko. It's healthy to have a social life. Don't be ashamed of trying to maintain it."

Zuko scowled. "That's not what I meant! Look, I didn't have a good day, alright? Let's just leave it at that..."

Iroh just continued sipping his tea. "If something is bothering you don't hold it in. You know you can tell me anything, Zuko. I won't judge you."

Zuko sighed. "I don't really feel like it, Uncle..."

Iroh smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Zuko snorted. "Well, besides from looking like an idiot from all the strangers I bumped into, I passed out."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "You passed out?"

Zuko snarled. "Some stupid guy knocked me out, and then I woke up right outside of the school!"

Iroh kept his expression smooth, but inside he was full of suspicions. Iroh coughed abruptly.

"Anything else?"

"Nah, it was nothing..."

Zuko frowned as he remembered the incident. "It was...very strange. The guy had this funny feeling. I don't know, something seemed off about him."

Iroh simply nodded as he listened to Zuko, but inside his head was another story.

"What was so strange about the boy?"

Zuko struggled to find the right words to describe the person. "He looked...sick. And he...looked very sad."

Iroh frowned. _It looks like they're here as well..._

The older man quickly rose from the table, causing Zuko to spill his tea. The young man stared at his uncle incredulously.

"What was that for? I was actually drinking it!"

Iroh waved his hand at Zuko. "Don't worry, there's more in the teapot. Help yourself."

Zuko continued staring as his uncle went into the living room. Iroh went over towards a desk in the room and pulled out a black and white picture. In it was a picture of a very young Iroh and another dark haired boy. Both brothers were holding each other, but only Iroh was smiling.

The older man stared at the picture sadly as he contemplated what was to come.

"I'll have to tell Zuko soon..." Iroh muttered softly as he tucked the picture away in the fold of his sleeve...

oooOOooOoo

Katara smiled as she looked at the woods. They were very beautiful in the daytime, the sunlight streaming through the trees. It gave off a very nice sense of tranquility. Which was nice for Katara, since it helped to calm her nerves.

She didn't know why there was such a strong desire in her to go into the woods. It just felt like there were answers there, waiting for her to uncover them.

Katara looked at the sky. The sun's position was quite low, but she knew there would it least be a couple of hours before the sunrise. That gave her plenty of time to get home before dark.

Katara took in a deep breath. _Come on, Katara. You wanted to be here. Stop being scared and just go for it!_

The young girl smiled before going straight into the woods...

**Well, that's it for now...**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :) And don't worry. I'm working on a schedule so that I can keep up more on the updates. I'm thinking I'll update this every...Tuesday! Or Friday...**


	6. Control is Lost

**New chapter! Sorry, I know I didn't update on the right day, but I am working on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Do you own Avatar?**

Control is Lost

Haru sighed as he walked into the thick scrubs of the forest.

"Man, I can't believe this!"

In a flash, the vampire brought up a boulder and slammed it into a tree. The explosion resounded through the forest in small waves, creating a small puff of wind. Haru scowled as he glared at the tree in frustration.

With another loud sigh, the vampire sat on the stump of the tree, earthbending a couple of pebbles in his palm.

"I can't believe I have to _turn_ someone by next week…"

Haru stared ahead as he imagined creating a newborn. Due to Aang's teachings, along with him being the master, it was really hard for Haru to even fathom accomplishing the task. But…

Before Haru could complete the thought the bushes beside him started to shake as a person tumbled out of them.

The vampire gasped as he recognized the girl with brown hair currently messy due to an array of leaves and twigs.

"Katara?"

The girl rose to her feet hesitantly. "How do you know my name?"

"I, well-."

Haru struggled to come up with the right thing to say as Katara took a step closer towards him. The vampire flinched as he noticed Katara's proximity.

"Uh…you're cutting it kind of close…"

Katara stepped back. "Oh, sorry. It's just," she tilted her head as she tried to come up with the right words. "You seem…different."

Haru smirked. He found it strange that humans had different perceptions of his kind. Personally everyone seemed the same to him, but he could now see why Aang always insisted on changing their appearance when they would go out.

_I can't believe she's out here, so close to our camp now that I think about it. It's pretty hard for humans to find it. It's amazing that she made it this far…_

Haru shrugged as he looked at Katara's messy hair and clothes. There were mud stains all over her pants and her hair looked like a hurricane had gone through it. The vampire could also spot specks of dirt here and there all over her shirt.

He couldn't help but retort back. "Well, you look different too."

Katara barked back a laugh. "Yeah, I bet I do. It's funny, I feel like I've been here before. I didn't expect myself to get lost."

Haru shrugged again sheepishly. "Happens all the time. We find runaways in here almost everyday."

The vampire's expression darkened as he thought of the horrors most people went through when they entered the forest. He barely noticed Katara leaning over him to place a hand on his shoulder. Haru nearly froze as Katara smiled at him lightly.

"Well, it least I have a guide who will help me get out of here. You seem to know these woods pretty well. Care to help a girl out?"

Haru coughed as Katara's scent swept over him. It had been there when she first appeared, but at this distance he was practically getting hit in the face with it. The vampire's eyes glazed over as he spotted a sensitive area close to Katara's neck.

The oblivious girl raised an eyebrow at the vampire's reaction. "You okay?"

Haru swallowed up a wad of venom that had started to fill up in his mouth. His voice was strained as he replied. "Never been better…"

Katara stepped back again as she gazed sympathetically at the vampire before her. "I hope you're not getting sick on me. I don't have an aid kit on me, hence the scratches."

She stepped back with a smile displaying some minor cuts on her knees. Haru stared at her knees with wide eyes as venom started forming again.

_Darn it! Did it have to be her! Man, I don't know how much longer I can hold this…_

Haru covered his mouth as he felt his fangs popping loudly. "Ugh, perhaps you should leave now…"

Katara smirked. "Aren't you going to show me the way out? I'll just get lost again if I go out on my own. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but honestly, my brother Sokka is way more cut out for stuff like this."

Katara frowned as she reconsidered her words. "Well, actually…that's only if he has a map…"

Haru growled, as his body tensed up with the effort to hold back his bloodlust.

_Aang is so much better at this then I am. Than again, this is the girl he loves we're talking about. Of course he would be able to control himself being with her…_

"Well, you seem to be pretty stressed at the moment. Don't worry; I'll get out on my own."

Haru gasped as he realized the direction Katara was heading in.

"No, WAIT!"

Haru lunged out at Katara, causing them both to stumble onto the ground. Both of them blushed as they lay on the ground, their legs tangled around each other.

Haru coughed as the scent of Katara's hair sent him on edge. "I...I'm..."

She smiled from underneath him. "Don't worry about it. You were just trying to help me, right? I was probably going the wrong way..."

"No, I...was going to apologize for something else..."

"Oh, and what might that be-."

Katara was cut off as Haru viciously sank his teeth into her neck. The resulting scream was deafening, but it was also cut off as Katara fell into unconsciousness from the blood loss. The vampire finally pulled his mouth away from her neck as he justified his actions.

_It was going to happen at some point or another. Besides, even though she's nearly dead her body still has some blood in it. If I just force some venom into her, she'll be able to heal faster and become one of us. Than Aang won't have to worry about leaving Katara anymore. They'll be together..._

Satisfied with his assessment, Haru carefully set his mouth back on Katara's neck and tried to push the venom in his mouth into her without sucking any of her blood in return. It was a very aching process and felt really unnatural to him, but he finally achieved enough to ensure that the young girl would live.

Haru smiled proudly as he looked at his handiwork, then he turned his head. His eyes froze and if he had a heart there was no doubt that it would have probably stopped beating. Because just two feet away from him was Aang...

oooOOOoooooo

"Uncle! I'm going out!"

Zuko was about to leave the front door when his Uncle seemingly appeared out of no where and slammed the door shut.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What's got you so worked up? Was it something I said? You do know I was kidding about that Tea joke earlier..."

Iroh frowned. "Well, that wasn't very funny-but that's beside the point. Look, I need to tell you something..."

The young man sighed. "Can't this wait till later? I have some friends I want to meet..."

"Zuko...It's about your father."

Zuko's eyes widened as he took a step back from his Uncle. "What...what are you saying?"

Iroh sighed. "He's not dead. Well, at least not in the way you would normally think of..."

The older teen shook his head. "You're not making any sense!"

"Come this way, Zuko. We have much to talk about..."

Zuko scowled as he followed his Uncle into the living room. They both sat side by side on the couch facing the TV. Iroh placed a picture on the table in front of them, showing Zuko the picture of his father and Uncle when they were younger.

"The truth is, Zuko, your father has been around for a very long time. Longer then you can even imagine..."

"Yeah, you're still not making sense. My dad has been dead for fifteen years!"

Iroh shifted his weight restlessly. "No, your father died forty years ago..."

Zuko growled and slammed his hands into his hair. "How is that possible?"

Iroh looked at his nephew with pity. There was no easy way to say this. But Zuko had to know. "Your father was a..."

Before he could finish the thought, the doorbell went off causing Iroh to flinch. _Oh no, not him. Not now..._

Zuko rose up into a standing position and walked towards the door. He opened it, and nearly jumped five feet in the air. Iroh got out of his daze and raced over towards his nephew.

"Zuko!"

"I'm fine! We need to get her some help!"

Iroh turned towards the doorway and froze when he saw the huddled form outside his porch. "Spirits, no...not again."

Outside lying on their doorstep was Katara's unconscious form. Her hair was very frizzy and all over the place. Her left hand appeared twisted at an odd angle. And her neck sported a large wound that was still using blood and a dark black substance.

Iroh shut his eyes and sighed. "It looks like...they're ready to go on a hunting spree once again..."

**Hmmm, how did Katara's body land on the front porch I wonder...?**

**Yeah, yes I know this is late. But, that's school for ya! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the typos, but I really didn't have much time to work on this...next chapter will definitely be better. Plus it will have that oh-so-juicy conversation between Haru and Aang that I know you are all anxious to see!**

**Until next time! **


	7. To Save a Life

**Hmmm….it's been awhile…**

**Sorry for the delay, writer's block can be really annoying sometimes (along with school)…**

**Anyway, I'll put up a little refresher so that you can remember where we last left off…**

_Previously…_

_Aang is a very special vampire who can bend all the elements and see ghosts. He has great respect for life and hates what he has become. His creator/master is Ozai, the leader of the vampires. He expects Aang to teach Haru to become a true vampire by having him turn someone. _

_Haru, an earthbending vampire, is conflicted over the option of changing someone into a vampire due to Aang's teachings. But he can't resist himself when Katara meets him after getting lost in the woods…_

To Save a Life…

Aang stomped into the woods glaring at everything in sight. He hated having conversations with Ozai. It further reminded him how truly powerless he was in changing Haru's twisted future. A monster destined to create other monsters.

Haru was a great friend. But he was not the best at self control.

_It looks like I'm going to have to teach him the hard way then, _Aang thought grimly as he continued towards the center of the forest.

After walking a couple of steps, the young vampire tensed up as he suddenly heard the faint sound of people talking.

Very faint but clear. Someone else was in the woods.

Frowning, Aang started running towards the sound swiftly using airbending to eliminate the sound of his soft pattering feet. As he got closer to the sound he recognized one of the voices.

It was a girl's voice, a voice he had imagined in his head for days on end. A voice that brought him comfort but yet pained him deeply. A voice that he would have never imagined hearing in this area.

Katara.

Aang deepened his pace, moving so fast that he was almost a blur as the trees swept by him in nanoseconds, his feet pumping air behind him.

A terrible pain erupted from his stomach as he heard her scream loudly before the sound was choked.

Silence…

Faster then he would have believed possible, Aang entered the clearing. He held his breath and walked slowly towards the two people in the middle of the clearing. They were huddled together in odd positions.

He could make out Katara's legs. They were cut and scraped, lying against the ground while another person was leaning over her upper body. A weird sound broke the silence, the sound of something pushing liquid into injured flesh.

Aang froze as the person stood up. Now that the person, who Aang barely registered as Haru, was standing the young airbender could see part of Katara's face.

Her eyes were wide open, mouth open in shock. Speckles of blood were all over the sides of her cheeks and neck. Near the base of her neck was a gaping wound that was still bleeding out.

However, after every couple of seconds the wound would grow a little smaller, the blood growing more clotted as a weird black substance started spreading near the area.

Aang stared at the girl before him. The young airbender could feel his vision growing more blurry and red as his teeth sharpened considerably.

His hands clenched into fists as Haru walked towards him. "Aang, how long have you been standing there?"

_Her body…_

"Look, don't worry. I didn't kill her."

_She's turning…_

"Aang! Come on say something…"

_Solid…_

His senses were on overload. The sight of Katara's blood was causing his body to change. Her smell was in the air, pushing away all the other natural scents of the forest. The scent was clogging up his nostrils, causing his throat to crack painfully as the familiar burning sensation welled up into his mouth.

Aang made a low whimpering noise in the back of his throat as he struggled to keep himself in place.

Haru, unaware of the internal battle occupying his friend, placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Relax. She's going to be one of us now…"

Snarling, Aang swiftly slammed Haru down into the ground below him. The force was big enough to send large cracks up into the earthbender's arm, shattering it.

Haru's eyes widened in fright as Aang panted above him.

"Wait…let me explain…"

The young airbender growled. "Explain what! Do you realize what you've just done?"

The earthbender coughed, as Aang continued to press his hands against Haru's stomach.

"I did it…for you. Now that she's a vampire you can be with her now."

Aang snarled again, his fangs protruding out of his mouth. "No…you don't get it. You really don't…"

Aang then got up from his position and walked towards Katara's limp body.

Staring at her neck with disgust he slowly lowered himself so that his mouth was just above her open neck wound. Before he could back out of it, he swiftly sank his teeth into her injured wound.

Haru huffed as he forced himself into a sitting position, his shattered arm slowly forming back into place.

"What are you doing? You're going to kill her if you keep injuring her like that!"

Aang turned his head so that he was facing Haru. There was fresh blood dripping down from his mouth.

"Shut up!"

The earthbender growled. "Fine. Don't blame me if her heart stops beating."

"I'm not feeding. I'm sucking out the venom _you_ pushed into her bloodstream!"

Haru's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

Aang ignored him as he placed his mouth back over the wound, sucking harder and faster. It was impossible to avoid drinking some of her blood in the process, but he did the best to push the exalting taste out of his mind. He focused only on the venom.

With great difficulty, he finally lifted his mouth up from the wound, excess venom dripping down his chest. Shuddering ever so slightly, Aang let his own venom drip from his mouth into his hands, the oozy black substance dripping through the spaces between his fingers. Once he had enough, he rubbed it feverishly into his hands before placing them back on Katara's neck.

Haru stared with annoyance. "What's the point of taking the venom out of her system if you're just going to put it back in again…?"

Aang's voice was dead cold when he answered. "I just rubbed it around the surface of the wound. That should help it heal faster…"

Haru shook his head as a bitter laugh escaped from his throat. "…and you never tell me these things…"

Aang snarled again, his eyes turning black. "You didn't need to know at the time…"

Without another glance towards him, Aang picked up Katara's bruised form. Taking in a deep breath before holding it, the young airbender ran out of the forest and towards the city.

The houses went by in a blur as he ran up the streets, trying to find Katara's house. Before he could reach it though, Katara turned her head. The action caused her wound to stretch open a couple of inches, the bloody smell clouding Aang's noise for the second time.

With a scowl the young airbender froze in his tracks, fearing that if he continued on with the journey he might end up eating the love of his life.

Just as he started to panic, Aang felt a familiar presence nearby. Turning, the young vampire jumped a few feet when he saw the white apparition behind him.

The almost invisible man was in his twenties, a gaping wound exposing some of the bones that made up his chest.

The man pointed towards a house across from them. In a depressed, monotone voice he said, "She'll be safe there…"

The man then disappeared, leaving Aang both relieved and stressed out at the same time. It had been awhile since he had last seen a ghost. They usual only came to him when they had really bad news to share.

Before he could lose control over his thirst, Aang quickly approached the house and ringed the doorbell. He then gently laid Katara's body on the porch.

Taking a few steps back, the young vampire stared sadly at the girl's body. She really did look dead, her skin a sickly pale color in the dimlight. He just hoped he hadn't taken to much blood out of her body. Haru's feeding had been bad enough.

Aang's expression darkened even more once he heard the creaking sound of the front door moving.

Without hesitating, Aang ran back towards the woods, his chest aching from the guilt of his actions…and the fresh desire to drink Katara's blood...

**Yay! Finally done! :D **


	8. Confessions

**Summary: Aang just avoided killing Katara by dropping her off at Iroh's house (due to a ghost's advice) to keep her safe. She had recently been attacked by Haru who had been planning to turn her into a vampire.**

**Meanwhile, Iroh was about to tell Zuko about his father before they found Katara on the porch with a terrible neck wound…**

Confessions 

Zuko glared at his Uncle as the older man placed various herbs on Katara's neck.

"Is she going to make it?"

His uncle sighed as he spread a messy looking salve with the herbs. "Hard to say. Her heart is strong, but she lost a lot of blood..."

Silence penetrated the air before the room vibrated with the sound of Zuko's fists slamming against the table. "Dammit!"

"Relax, she should be fine as long as I monitor her blood pressure and we keep her wound clean."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Do you think this happened to her in the woods? I've heard of people getting attacked by animals in there, but I always thought it was just the cause of someone spreading various rumors."

Iroh shook his head. "No, Zuko. These attacks are very real. Few people ever go the woods anymore, much less alone."

"Than what was her problem? Is she some kind of idiot? Who just randomly walks in there and...?"

"Zuko! You shouldn't judge her! She's probably lived close to the woods her whole life. She may very well be able to travel through there by herself without reinforcements."

Zuko sighed loudly. "Well, it certainly didn't help her now, did it?"

"What she needs now is for you to believe in her. Have faith, Zuko."

Zuko gasped, nearly stumbling over the table. "I've barely met her! This is just my first day..."

Iroh tilted his head over towards his nephew. "Yet, you've already started growing attached to her. She's special to you, Zuko. Even if you only meet people once the contact can carry meaning that will influence you for the rest of your life."

Zuko stubbornly shook his head. "Whatever. I'm not going to pretend to be optimistic when the situation looks bleak. I'll stay by her side but I'm not going to make guesses. I'll let the results speak for themselves."

Iroh sighed before rubbing his hands with a towel nearby. "Alright. I won't force you to do something you don't want to do. But don't be afraid to trust in others. There's always hope."

A grunt was heard before Zuko stomped over into the kitchen to get more herbs. "Just keep her alive..."

oooOOoOOoOOOOOooo

Aang punched his hand out in a fluid motion, his knuckles forming dents in the metal of a car. They were about five inches deep and placed in various spots all over the driver's side of the car. If one had just laid eyes on the car they would have suspected a terrible accident.

Oblivious to the damage he was causing Aang continued to hit the car in a blind rage, his breath released in cloudy foams. His eyes were very black, filled with pent up frustration and anger.

He had just hit the car for the fifteenth time before he sensed motion approaching from behind. Impulsively, Aang turned kicking his leg out in a spinning motion producing a medium sized funnel of wind. The rapid current collided with a five foot boulder, breaking it up into large pieces of debris and dust.

"Whoa, easy there. You're going to cause a scene."

Aang growled loudly when he recognized who the voice belonged to. "Go away, Haru!"

The young earthbending vampire in question furrowed his brow. "Come on, Aang. You're acting childish. Look I know you're still mad at me. But, we need to put that aside for a moment. We need to leave before someone shows up."

Haru sighed as Aang automatically went into a crouch. A feral grin spread across his face while the skin around his eyes blackened contrasting greatly with his pale skin. "I'm giving you five seconds before I tear your head off!"

"Really? You tear my head off? You can barely kill a dear without flinching. Now stop horsing around. The owner of that car could be here any minute..."

The words had barely left the earthbender's mouth before Aang crashed into him. The two rolled across the ground vigorously before slamming into a fence. Haru coughed loudly as Aang punched him in the gut five times. The earthbender in turn grabbed the airbender's throat trying to distract him long enough to break free. Aang easily twisted Haru's wrists before slamming his arms back into the ground causing small cracks to form. He then placed his knees on Haru's legs, immobilizing him.

Haru snarled lightly as he heard lights being turned on in the house right next to them. "Aang, control yourself!"

Aang smiled lightly before placing his lips next to Haru's ear. "I'll do that once you're dead."

Haru tried to move again, his body twisting in intricate motions before the vengeful airbender punched him square in the neck. Haru stiffened before spurting out venom.

"Young man! Get off him! I'll be having no one fight in my yard. Go take your business somewhere else."

Aang narrowed his eyes before lifting his head to address the stranger before him. She seemed like a small woman but had a firm body with muscles showing underneath her simple, casual green dress. Her mouth was set in a firm line while her grey eyes pierced through the airbender.

"If I were you, I'd run back into my house."

The woman smirked. "What are you young boys doing anyway? Fighting like this isn't good for your health. In fact..."

Her tirade stopped once she spotted the car. "What in blazes did you do? My husband's going to throw a fit!"

Haru glanced at Aang again from his position. He mentally took note of the dark circles under his friend's eyes, the blackness overfilling his pupils, the agitated breaths...

Aang stood up slowly. "I won't say this again. You better leave."

The woman glared at the two boys finally taking in the pale skin and black eyes. She felt her breath clogging up her throat as her body tensed involuntarily. "Oh my..."

In a flash of movement, Aang kicked the woman in the head. His foot left a dent in her head as the sound of bones crunching broke the cold silence.

Haru gasped loudly as he watched the woman fall to the ground with a large thud. "Aang..."

Still smiling, Aang broke out into hysterical fits of laughter. "I told her...to go away..."

Haru grumbled before turning his head away, sensing what was about to occur. "Please, don't do it. Not here."

Aang ignored him as he stared at his helpless victim. She looked so...fragile in the moonlight.

Placing one hand behind her head, Aang lifted the woman's face up close to his mouth. He whispered softly into her small ears. "Your sacrifice won't be in vain..."

With that said, Aang quickly bit into her neck.

ooOOOOoOooOOOooo

Zuko glanced outside his window, his body shivering. _I don't know why, but something just doesn't feel right..._

Before he could even blink, he was already downstairs nearly smashing through the living room door. "Uncle!"

"Keep it down! We don't need the neighbors getting involved!"

Zuko stumbled back a couple of steps at the sound of Iroh's voice. The man rarely ever yelled, especially at him these past couple of months of constant moving. To say the teenager was shocked was an understatement.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I was just making sure she was alive!"

His Uncle grunted as he started wrapping Katara's wound. "Just stop shouting. No one can see her yet. It will just cause people to panic…"

"Fine." Zuko grumbled loudly before sitting on a couch next to the table.

Iroh continued to work for a little over fifteen minutes. As he started wrapping Katara's wound Zuko couldn't help comparing him with his father. He barely remembered his voice but he could sense air around him. It was always cold and stale, never wavering. Everything was serious with his father, and he didn't take disobedience lightly.

Zuko sighed before walking over to a small set of drawers next to their small TV. He quickly opened up the first one, coughing lightly as small amounts of dust entered his nose. He gently pulled out a set of pictures, pausing on the one showing his Uncle and Father when they were young.

Just by looking at the picture he could tell they were complete opposites. One boy stared brightly at the camera full of light and joy while the other stared with a cold, detached expression.

Zuko flinched lightly when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "That was so long ago. We were both twelve than…"

A small sigh escaped Zuko's mouth. "Yeah…"

Iroh looked at the picture for a couple of more seconds before turning Zuko around. "Come, sit. We need to talk."

Zuko nodded.

_ooOOOooOOOoo_

Haru continue pumping his arms back and forth, running as fast as he could with the help of earthbending. His strong legs were pumping up earth, shoving him two feet forward with each thrust.

He had to get away. He couldn't go back and fight Aang over…

Haru's stomach tightened in protest over just the thought of the human.

_I hope Katara survives. If she doesn't make it…he'll never forgive me…_

A pained gasp escaped from Haru's lips as he remembered the taste of the girl's blood. Gagging, the earthbender fell in a heap slamming headfirst into a tree.

"Have to stay focused. I can't mess up now…"

Haru sucked in another breath and started running again.

Meanwhile, Aang was still sucking blood from the woman who lived a couple blocks away from where he dropped off Katara.

The woman's blood was very refreshing and sweet, distracting Aang from his horrible thirst.

The young vampire sighed when he felt the woman's blood pressure drop. She was going to give out pretty soon.

Aang opened his eyes slowly, his breath coming out in short clouds. As his head cleared he glared at the woman repulsively.

"What have I done? I…lost control."

Aang covered his mouth pitifully, his body still craving the little amount of substance the woman had left to offer.

_Darn it! She doesn't have enough blood to survive by herself. If I leave her here, she'll die. But, I can't drink anymore…_

Aang's expression hardened as he saw the woman's chest rise and fall slowly. "I'm, so sorry…"

The young airbender gritted his teeth before bringing his mouth back to the woman's neck letting the venom in his mouth spread into the wound.

Just as he was done getting enough into her system, something heavy struck him on the head. It didn't really hurt, but it startled him nonetheless.

Aang did a backflip landing squarely on his assailant's shoulders. The man coughed below him, his eyes full of hatred and disgust.

"Get out of here demon!"

Before he could scream, the young vampire hit a pressure point in the man's neck, knocking him out.

"Darn it! I don't know what to do…"

Aang sighed before glancing back at the man's wife. She was already starting the transformation, her skin changing color rapidly.

Aang sighed before glancing back at the man. "Well…it would be wrong to separate a hardworking man from his wife now wouldn't it?"

A sad smile spread across the vampire's face before he sank his teeth into the man's neck.

oooOOOOooOOOOoooo

"Uncle, I don't know why you're being so secretive. Look, I know my dad was a jerk. You don't have to worry about sugar coating anything. I can take it."

Iroh shook his head. "I'm not worried about that. I'm afraid that you won't believe what I have to tell you."

Zuko shrugged. "How bad could it be? Seriously, Uncle, just get to the point."

Iroh sighed before rubbing his beard. "Well, for starters your father's been around for a very long time. He barely comes home anymore and he truly hated your mother for not agreeing to come with him during his…transformation. This was years ago, before you were even born. It was a decision that affected your parent's relationship ever since they were teens. Ursa finally decided that we would tell you he was dead. He wasn't coming back anyway so she didn't want you to worry about him."

A sharp gasp was heard before silence descended in the living room. For a couple of minutes all that could be heard was the soft intake of breath coming from Katara's body.

Iroh looked at his nephew and saw him nod slightly, letting him know it was okay for him to continue.

"So, we kept the secret. And for years your father never bothered us. But one day, on their…anniversary he came back. But he was very different. He was much stronger and younger than what we had expected. He offered your mother a gift, a certain test of her loyalty to him. She refused. In the end, your mother chose you, and later on she was killed just after your fifth birthday."

Iroh noticed Zuko's eyes widen slightly and his face went into a hard grimace. But he just nodded once, allowing Iroh to finish the tale.

"I then decided to become your legal guardian. I've tried to protect you from your father's schemes, but he's very crafty. He has a lot of followers and unlike him I'm getting older. Pretty soon I won't be enough to protect you."

Zuko glared at his Uncle. "What are you saying?"

Iroh stared back at his nephew, his golden eyes open and sincere. "Zuko, your father is a vampire."

**Last Edit: June 14 2012**


	9. Volatile Eruptions

**Previously on Avatar: Master of the Night…**

**Aang lost control and decides to transform two harmless civilians into vampires. Haru is currently on the run to prevent another confrontation with his creator.**

**Zuko, on the other hand, found out that his dad whom he believed to be dead is actually a vampire…**

Volatile Eruptions

A small smile formed on the older teen's face as he scrutinized the old man front of him.

"Uncle, seriously? You expect me to believe that my dad is a walking immortal leech?"

Iroh frowned. "He is very powerful Zuko. He is the current leader of the Old Order, the world's most powerful vampire clan. You must never underestimate him."

Zuko chuckled darkly. "My dad is dead…"

"Your father is going to lead a siege on this town soon. It's not safe for us to live here anymore. I should have made prior arrangements…"

Iroh started pacing the throughout the living room while his nephew continued to stare at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Hmmm, we'll have to cover our tracks to…"

"Uncle, are you even listening to yourself? Vampires don't exist!"

Iroh sighed. "I know this is hard for you to accept but you have to trust me on this. I can't have you getting involved in this yet. You're not ready-"

"Not ready for what?"

There was a pause before Iroh's next response. "Zuko, have you felt any…changes recently? Have you been getting more headaches? Does your chest bother you?"

Zuko growled. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Uncle, can we please get back to the serious matter at hand!"

"I see…you don't believe me…"

"Who the hell would believe that there dad was a vampire? You've been spouting nothing but crap!"

Iroh cringed at his nephew's prude tone. "Ah, Zuko. Must you be so vulgar?"

The insolent teen shook his head. "Let's just deal with Katara. I don't want to talk about my dad anymore…"

"Very well. We will be discussing this again though, Zuko. It's time for you to understand the truth…"

ooOOooOOOOOOoooo

Aang flinched as another shriek permeated the still air. He had taken the poor couple to an abandoned cabin that was miles away from the main town. The second part of the transformation was taking place now that the couple's bodies were completely solid.

_I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I broke my promise…again._

_Humph, it least my bastard of a dad will be pleased…_

Aang sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose as more screams shot through the air. It would be another two hours it least. _Spirits, why does this have to take so long?_

The young vampire sat on the ground, squishing his head between his knees in an effort to block out the cacophony behind him. Unfortunately, thanks to his heightened senses he could still hear his victims loud and clear.

"Ugh, I hate hearing new recruits…"

Aang didn't even bother lifting his face up. "What do you want, Haru?"

"Come on, you're still mad at me?"

The young vampire lifted his head up, his grey eyes filled with bitter resentment. "I can't believe you would even ask me that question…"

Haru grumbled. "Look, it was a mistake. Sure, I could have killed her, but I didn't."

Aang swiftly went into a standing position, his fists clenched. "That still doesn't excuse what you did!"

"I get it, you love her. I know. That's why I was trying to change her. Think of how easy it would be if you could just…hang out with her."

Aang turned away from his friend. "I would never put her in my shoes. This life isn't one that I would choose for myself. I'd rather be locked up in a coffin for eternity than to actually risk her well being with such a risky maneuver…"

Haru sat down on the ground. "Well, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't kill her."

"She barely had any blood in her body. If I hadn't arrived when I did she would have been long gone."

The earthbender slammed his head into the ground in frustration. "What can I do to make this up to you?"

The young vampire furrowed his brow. "How should I know?"

"Uh…because you're my master?"

Aang scowled. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Please, you know it's true. I'm not ashamed of it either…"

"Just…please just leave. You don't want to be here when these guys wake up…"

Haru shook his head. "I'm not going to let you face this alone. It's my fault to. If I had just tried harder to persuade you than maybe we wouldn't be in this mess…"

Aang bent his head down, his ten-year old body sagging like a balloon. "Could you…watch them for me? I…need to get some air."

"We're outside in the middle of a forest. You have plenty of air." Haru said this with a full-blown smirk plastered on his face. It disappeared once the earthbender saw Aang's eyes boring into him.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Haru shrugged as a blast of air swept over him from Aang's rapid mistake. "Humph, always leaving the dirty work for me. Man he's such a freeloader…"

ooOOOooOOOoOOOooo

Zuko was staring at Katara's body for what seemed like the millionth time. She was as still as a statue, her body barely producing a twitch. The older teen was starting to doubt that the girl would ever wake up.

"…what are we going to do if she dies?"

Iroh shrugged. "Only thing we can do. Send her to the morgue."

Zuko clenched his fists at his sides. "We can't just let it end like this! We don't even know who attacked her!"

"I told you what happened. It was probably the work of a vampire…"

"The hell that counts!"

Iroh sighed as his nephew glared at him. "Zuko, the answer is right in front of you. I can't do anything to help you if you won't even receive my advice."

Zuko banged his head against the table. "You have a knack for giving weird advice at the stupidest of times…"

"You'll never make new friends if all you can spout our insults."

Zuko turned back towards Katara. "Well, look where making friends got me. An injured girl knocked up on our doorstep."

Iroh shook his head sadly while Zuko fumed.

They sat there together for another twenty minutes or so. It was very painful for Zuko to just sit and wait, watching Katara's skin get paler in the kitchen light.

With a harsh sounding grunt, Zuko finally left his position. "Call me when she wakes up."

Iroh could only nod, not eager to tell his nephew that he suspected the worst.

Once Zuko had left, Iroh walked into the kitchen rummaging through the refrigerator for some water.

When he returned to the living room he was shocked to see another figure inhabiting the room.

Iroh swiftly went into an offensive stance, pulling out an odd looking dagger. "You don't belong here. Leave at once."

The figure hunched over, as if in the midst of repenting. "I'm very sorry. I wasn't trying to disturb you. I'm simply dropping off some medicine for the girl…"

Iroh glared at his assailant. "Medicine or poison? I don't think more venom is going to help her…"

The figure gasped before stepping in closer to the light. "How did you know?"

It was surprising seeing the vampire walk this close to him. He looked no older than a ten-year-old. However, Iroh kept his guard up.

"I had to do some extensive cleaning to get it out of her system. Her body is reacting quite strongly to it. I think you've only made it worse…"

The old man furrowed his brow. "I'm assuming you're the one responsible for this?"

The young vampire shook his head. "No, it was…a troubled friend. I brought her here because I knew she would be safe…"

Iroh nodded slowly lowering his dagger. If this vampire had been a real threat, he would have attacked by now. "I see. Well, you can help by taking away the rest of the venom. I'm having a little trouble flushing the rest out of her system."

The vampire grimaced before bowing. "I'll do it if you would let me."

The old man gingerly led the vampire back into the living room. "So, you're not with the Old Order I take it? Are you a nomad?"

The vampire scowled at the term 'Old Order'. "I'd rather not be associated with them…"

"Hmmm, so you are a part of it. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"…it's Aang."

Iroh's eyes widened. "I've heard reports about you. Did you happen to get lost in the woods by any chance?"

Aang lowered his head. "It happened a long time ago…"

Iroh grunted, sensing that the young vampire before him didn't want to discuss the matter further.

"…I'm sorry for your loss."

Aang turned to Iroh, apprehension feeling his grey eyes. "Is this really okay with you?"

The old man nodded. "I'd do it now. The faster you get the venom out of her system the better."

The young vampire took in a deep breath, his face contorting slightly from the smell of blood. Hesitantly, he placed his lips on Katara's neck causing her wound to open up slowly.

It was even worse than before. Despite his full stomach from his feeding earlier his body still craved more. Aang felt Iroh's hand gripping his shoulder tightly, a warning.

Closing his eyes tightly, Aang quickly sucked the rest of the venom out in a fast burst causing some blood to spill out of the wound.

The vampire gasped before stepping away, panting heavily. "It's done."

Iroh nodded. "Good. I should be able to take it from here…"

"Okay, I should probably-"

Before he could finish the sentence, a rustling movement beneath him caused him to glance back at his handiwork.

Aang jumped when he noticed Katara's wide blue eyes staring at him.

**Yes, finally an update!**

**I'm glad I was able to add this. Now I've updated all of my serious stories and then some.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	10. Shattered Pieces of Confusion

Shattered Pieces of Confusion…

"_Katara…"_

_She jumped at the sound of her best friend's voice blasting deftly into her right ear. She didn't realize that he was that close to her._

"_Aw, Aang, don't do that!"_

_The boy giggled in front of her before wrapping his arms around her. "I'm just kidding, you know that sweetie."_

_Katara rolled her eyes, trying her best to retain her giggles. "For the last time, I'm not your girlfriend, Aang. I can't have one, I'm only ten."_

_The boy only hugged her harder in response. "That's okay. We don't have to be together now. I'll protect you until we get old enough for us to marry. It least…that's what I saw in a movie once…"_

"_So that's it then? We're basing our wedding off of a movie?"_

_Aang smiled. "Peter Pan, to be precise."_

"_You're so silly. Wendy and Peter didn't get married!"_

_The boy furrowed his brow, his mouth opening up slightly. "Oh, well…I still think it's a good example. Besides, that's my favorite movie."_

_Katara hopped up and down in place, staring outside her window with glee. "I'd like to visit Neverland. It would be cool to fly around without worrying about my dad or older brother. Maybe my mom would be there to, as an angel watching over me."_

_Aang crossed his hands over his chest. "Angels don't go to Neverland."_

"_How do you know, can you fly?"_

"_No, but—"_

"_So, you have no proof!"_

_Aang sighed. Katara was the best friend he could ever ask for, but she sure was stubborn. "Whatever. Let's talk about something else."_

"_Like how we're going to get married? I want a big poofy dress with diamond earrings."_

"_You hate dresses!"_

"_So! Everybody knows you're supposed to have a dress at the wedding…and diamonds."_

_Aang sighed before giving Katara a big smile. "You're expensive, but I'll marry you anyway."_

ooOOOOoooOOOOooo

Katara gasped, now wide awake, as she felt something hot searing the base of her neck. She couldn't help but shake as she felt tremors traveling down her sides.

Barely repressing a scream, she opened her eyes wide taking in her new surroundings.

The room looked unfamiliar to her. It was hard to see because of the dark colors plastered on the walls. There was a TV across from her and she could feel an older man pressing something into her neck.

Cringing from the pain the movement produced, Katara turned her head to the side shocked to see an all too familiar looking boy standing in front of her. His eyes were wide and black, a strange sense of urgency contained in his dark pupils. His clothes looked ragged and torn and his skin was very pale in the dark.

But what alarmed Katara was the most was the boy's expression. It was laced with a mixture of anxiety, fury, and desperation. She couldn't help but notice the red liquid that was running down from his mouth.

_I…I know him, right? Is he the boy from my…dream? _

Without warning, Katara's body shifted up into an unnatural ark causing her to produce an earsplitting scream. She moved her hands frantically towards her neck, as if it were on fire.

"You better leave, now!" The older man shouted as he pressed a plant against the top of her forehead.

Katara's teeth began to rattle as her body twisted beneath her. "What…who…ugh…mmmm—"

Her voice was cut off by the man's hand. "Stay quiet. Everything is going to be fine, but I need you to try to stay still."

Katara huffed in desperation as her arms twitched. _Easy for you to say! My neck is killing me!_

It wasn't long before another voice blasted into the room as Katara saw a young man approach her, his scar looking even darker than usual. _Isn't that the kid I met at school today? What am I doing at his house?_

"Zuko, get me some towels!"

"Wait, Uncle, shouldn't she be asleep for this?"

"There's no time, now hurry!"

The young man shot out of the living room in a heartbeat as Katara continued to squirm. She had no idea how these men had found her in the woods…than again she had also forgotten what trauma had started in the woods to begin with.

She struggled to recall the events that led to her black out, but all she could see was the young boy from her dream and the other boy's grayish dark eyes. _What was his name again? Aang? Wait…Aang is…_

"Dead…" This was all she could spout out before coughing roughly.

The older man, who she now perceived to be Zuko's uncle, placed his finger against her lips. "Shhh, don't talk. I'm almost finished. Zuko!"

The teen in question ran into his uncle, stumbling over the table. "Sorry, most of them were dirty…"

"That's alright, just hand me one."

Zuko placed a towel into Iroh's hand than stepped back to give his uncle a little space.

Iroh wiped Katara's neck quickly before spreading a strange substance over the girl's neck. After that, he wrapped up her neck tightly with three rings of bandages.

Iroh took a step back, sighing. "Zuko, could you please get the guest room ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a second…" He said this before glancing at Katara solemnly. Then he walked slowly towards the kitchen before turning down a concealed hallway.

Katara frowned at her surroundings before slowly rising into a sitting position. "I…what happened?"

Iroh smiled. "We have much to talk about. Unfortunately, I'm afraid we'll have to hold that off for another time. You have a lot of recovering to do."

Katara glared at the older man in front of her. "Look, I don't mean to be rude. But my father and brother are probably worried sick. I think it's better if I go home…"

"I want nothing more that to explain everything to you, but as of this time you'll be safer here. Don't worry. We'll contact your family in the morning…"

Katara sighed as she tried to place herself in a standing position. _I guess I have no choice. My brother is going to be so mad…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as her body sank forward toward the ground, colliding painfully with the rough wooden surface of the living room floor. Iroh gasped before lifting her into his arms and carrying her effortlessly towards the guest room.

As she got closer and closer towards her new destination, Katara thought about the boy from her dreams.

_We must have been really close if we were talking about marriage at such an early age. It's strange that I can't remember anything about him. All I know is that he died…awhile ago, and…that boy from before….he looks exactly like an older version of my best friend._

Katara gasped as she remembered the red substance that had been running down from his lips. _Wait, was that my blood on his lips? Was he the one that attacked me?_

Katara started recalling bits and pieces from her confrontation in the woods. She frowned as she remembered how her neck had been burning then too.

_But…it doesn't make sense. I was with a different boy than. He had long brown hair and dark green eyes. He doesn't look anything like Aang…or, whoever that other boy is… Ugh, now I'm confused. Maybe I do need some rest…_

Just as the thought left her system she felt a blanket being brought up to her neck. She gave Iroh a small smile, grateful for the gesture. The older man nodded before leaving the room leaving Katara to contemplate in the dark.

As she slowly drifted off to sleep, a pair of dark grey eyes surveyed her from outside the room's window.

* * *

><p><strong>Hah, Katara's finally awake! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Concern

Concern mixed with Consequences

Aang sighed when her soft snores crashed against his eardrums. _She's finally asleep. That's a relief…_

He immediately closed his mouth as his body tensed. Even if her wound was covered up, he could still smell it.

With a tremendous amount of willpower, the young vampire forced himself into a standing position. "Bye, Katara…"

The words pierced into his gut as he stared at his love. _Wait a minute, what am I saying? I drank human blood! That means I can use the arts and make the spell permanent. I can make her forget…for good this time…_

His eyes hardened while his mouth twisted into a grimace. "The only problem is…if I can withstand being close enough to her to do it."

_But…do I really have a choice? If this continues, Ozai will get involved…_

Aang took in a deep breath, hardening his resolve. He was about to open her window when he felt a force holding him back, grasping at his sides. A low growl blasted into his left ear. "What do you think you're doing? You'll kill her!"

The young vampire shuddered, his instincts telling him to strike out at his assailant. "Let go of me, Haru."

The older teen snarled before pulling the airbender away. In the next five seconds, he had brought Aang back into the forest, slamming him fiercely against a tree. "Haven't you fed enough for one night?"

"Why did you do that? I was going to erase her memories! It would have worked if you hadn't gotten in the way," Aang said while fuming, his muscles shaking beneath the earthbending vampire's hands.

Haru laughed bitterly. "Sure you would have. If I hadn't stopped you her carcass would have been all over the room…"

"How could you say that?"

"Because it's true! You've changed two people tonight, Aang! If you're not willing to change her than I suggest you take some time to calm down before attempting the arts again." Haru frowned while placing one hand warily on his eyes. "The things I do for you…"

Aang growled. "Shut up! This wouldn't have happened if you had just kept your mouth closed and used a little self-control!"

"No, this wouldn't have happened if you had trained me properly!" The earthbender was now shouting, his face inches away from his master. "Whether we like it or not, I'm going to have to create a couple of newbies in less than a week!"

Aang closed his eyes, breathing in and out through his mouth. "You don't have to worry about that…"

Haru furrowed his brow. "What?"

"You've already changed two people…"

"What are you-" His eyes widened as he figured out the young vampire's intentions. "No, Aang! That's not true!"

Aang glared at his friend, staring deeply into his eyes. His voice sounded soft, as if he were trying to get the older teen to fall asleep. "**You changed two people, an older couple in town. I was there and I saw you do it. I helped you control yourself long enough so that you could perform your duties…**"

Haru stared at his friend while his eyes glazed over. His body slumped, as if something was pulling him downward. "I…I did? Wow, I guess…yeah, you're right. I did do it."

His eyes still appeared to be dazed, but he had straightened himself into a standing position. "Thank you, Aang, for helping me…"

A small, sad smile spread across the young vampire's face. "I'd do it ten times over if need be, Haru. Now we have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah…except training the new recruits…"

"That's okay. I'll help you with that too. Take me to them."

Haru nodded before leading his master back towards the abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods…

oooOOOOOoooOOOOoo

Zuko sighed as he leaned against the door of his room. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall back asleep. There was just too much to think about.

His hands clenched into fists as an unwelcome conversation came back to the surface…

_"Uncle, seriously? You expect me to believe that my dad is a walking immortal leech?"_

_"He is very powerful, Zuko. He is the current leader of the Old Order, the world's most powerful vampire clan. You must never underestimate him."_

_"My dad is dead…"_

_"Your father is going to lead a siege on this town soon. It's not safe for us to live here anymore. I should have made prior arrangements…Hmmm, we'll have to cover our tracks too…"_

_"Uncle, are you even listening to yourself? Vampires don't exist!"_

_"I know this is hard for you to accept but you have to trust me on this. I can't have you getting involved in this yet. You're not ready-"_

_"Not ready for what? I have no idea what you're talking about! Uncle, can we please get back to the serious matter at hand!"_

_"I see…you don't believe me…"_

Zuko fumed. "There's just no way…"

As the thoughts continued to swirl in his head he forced himself to leave his room. With the way things were going he knew that hoping for sleep would just make him more frustrated than he already was.

He walked down the hallway, finding himself entering the guest room. Katara seemed to be asleep; her chest rose and fell with the sounds of his footsteps.

Zuko sighed again as he looked at her. _Well, at least she's okay now…_

Hesitantly, Zuko ran his hand through her soft, dark locks. _How can her hair be so soft? It's almost like touching a blanket…_

He frowned as his hand swept over the bandage covering her neck. _If there really are vampires out there, then I guess she's in way more trouble than we previously thought._

Zuko shook his head rapidly, as if that would cause the unsettling topic to go away. _Damn! What am I saying? Vampires don't exist! Can't let Uncle fool me like this…_

Katara moaned softly, interrupting his thoughts. Zuko couldn't help the small upward twitch of his lips as he felt her cuddle inward towards his hand.

"Ah, so you can't sleep either…"

Zuko gasped as he saw Iroh standing in the doorway. He flinched upward, pulling his hand away from the girl as if she were a snake.

"This isn't what it looks like." He couldn't help swearing when he realized how pathetic he sounded.

Iroh chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. You care about her. I'm not mad that you came to check up on her, I was about to do the same thing." _Not to mention the presence I felt close to her a couple of minutes ago. I need to be more vigilant…_

_Hmmm, maybe Zuko felt it too… _"So, how do you feel?"

The older teen shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Sleep is kind of impossible right now…"

"Would you like to join me for some tea? It should calm you down." Iroh smiled. _And I could teach him a couple of tricks. He should be more aware of all this…_

Zuko sighed. "Fine. Nothing else is working anyway."

He followed his excited Uncle out of the room…

ooOOOOoooOOoooo

Aang cringed when he heard voices coming from the cabin. _So, they're awake. I guess it will just make the process easier…_

"You stay here, Haru. I'm just going to do something really quick…"

"Oh, you don't have to. Since I'm their master I should be the one to calm them down. I wouldn't want you to face their wrath alone."

"No, let me handle this. New recruits can be pretty harsh during their awakening."

Haru sighed. "Not like I can argue when you're so determined. Just call me when you're ready."

Aang nodded. "I will."

With that, he entered the cabin. The couple was sitting across from each other. They had obviously been talking about him. _I better do this quick, the sooner the better…_

The older man stood up with a snarl and instantly leaped forward, his claws extending out of his fingertips. "What the hell did you do to us?"

Aang easily evaded the maneuver and tried to speak in a soothing tone. "**It's okay, don't be mad. You guys have a chance to start a new life now…**"

The man paused in his assault, shaking his head rapidly. His wife fumed, her fangs popping out as she started running towards the young vampire. "What are you doing to him you monster?"

Aang turned around, his dark eyes piercing the woman's face. "**Calm down. You will both be safe now…**"

She froze and walked over towards her husband. Both of them bowed their heads towards the young teen, as if they were ashamed of their actions.

Aang smiled at the duo. _It's a good thing I turned them both._ _It would have been a lot harder to persuade them if they didn't have their mate…_

"**There's no need to bow down to me. Your real master is Haru,**" He closed his eyes tightly as sweat started to fall down his forehead from the strain of using hypnosis. "**Obey him. Whenever he commands you to do something, you will do it. Don't hesitate to see if the action will bother me. From this moment forward you are servants of the vessel of Earth…**"

Aang gasped as venom started pooling out of his mouth. _I guess I'm overdoing it…_

The couple nodded, their eyes blank and unmoving. Satisfied with his work, the young teen pressed his hands lightly against their backs. "Now let's go meet your creator!"

The group moved slowly out of the cabin, their steps as soft as the wind howling lightly through the forest…

oooOOOOOoooooOOo

The bright colors of dawn shined through the guest room window and landed squarely on Katara's face.

She yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes as she stared dully in front of her. _I had such a strange dream. Wish I could remember it. It seemed important…_

Katara shrugged before jumping out of her bed. She grimaced as her muscles protested against the sharp movements. _Guess it will take a while for me to be back to normal._

She opened the door hesitantly, afraid of waking Zuko or Iroh. It was all in vain however when the older man walked up to her, causing her to jump.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I guess the herbs really did make a difference. That will be one for the books."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"Nonsense, I was just coming to check up on you. You had us very worried," He smirked before adding something. "…especially Zuko."

Katara blushed. "Oh, well that's nice of him. He doesn't have to be so concerned. We barely met…"

Iroh smiled. "All meetings are important no matter how insignificant. We are very happy to have you in our lives, Katara."

"Wow, thanks. Didn't think I'd make such a good impression. My brother always says I'm terrible with stuff like that…" Her eyes widened as her breath hitched. "My brother! He's going to kill me!"

Iroh chuckled. "Relax, I've called the school. Your father and brother should be he-"

A relentless bell cut him off as a force threatened to break down his door. "Well, would you look at that…you don't have to worry at all, they're already here."

_Oh no, that's just more reason to worry! _"Um…I think I'll just hide over there-"

Iroh opened the door. "I'm glad you guys could make it. She just woke up."

Sokka blasted through the door with the strength of a hurricane, his eyes zeroing in on Katara. "YOU!"

_Great. Just great._ "Hi…Sokka." She gave him an innocent smile.

_I'm in so much trouble…_

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed! Thanks for reading everyone!<strong>

**Oh, almost forgot. I have a poll about Avatar story ideas on my profile. Check it out if you can...**


	12. Lies

Lies and Consequences

Katara yelped when her brother crashed into her, wrapping his hands around her like a vise. She struggled to break free but his grip was strong and unrelenting.

She calmed down when her brother's soft voice invaded her ears. "Damn, don't scare me like that…"

Her eyes widened as she felt his body shaking next to her. "Sokka..?"

"Shut up!" He growled, taking in her whole body with his eyes. His stare was so intense that it almost made her feel self-conscious. His eyes paused when they reached the bandages placed around her neck. "What happened?"

Katara bent her head down. "I…I'm not sure…"

She could feel his eyes shooting holes into her face. "What do you mean you're 'not sure'?" He mocked her voice in a whining tone that she hated. She would have teased him about it if the situation wasn't so serious.

She shook her head. "I was in the woods. There was this boy and…"

Sokka frowned. "And?"

"I…I'm having a hard time remembering right now…" She turned her head, unable to look at him.

"Katara…" She flinched at the sound of his voice. It was filled with worry.

She turned back towards him and gave him a small hug. "I'm fine."

He shook his head, his tone solemn. "No. No you're not…"

Hakoda took this moment to intervene. "Sokka, give your sister some space. She's been through a lot. We're not going to force anything out of her…"

"Okay…" He unwillingly let go of his little sister and took a few steps back, his expression still serious.

Hakoda nodded his assent before turning to glance at Iroh. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

The older man laughed. "Nonsense. It was the least we could do for her after finding her body on our porch. I'm glad that this is a reunion for a close knit family and not an event for loss…"

Zuko walked in slowly, taking in the new visitors. "Hello. I go to your daughter's school."

Hakoda gave the young man a grateful nod while Sokka scoffed beside him.

Iroh smiled. "Now, let's have tea. I'm sure you all have questions about recent events. It will take awhile to explain but it can all be done properly with the right atmosphere. Shall we?"

Katara's eyes glowed with curiosity while Sokka and Hakoda just stared at each other warily.

Zuko groaned softly, already suspicious about what his Uncle was going to spout next. _If it has anything to do with vampires I'm going to blast my head through the wall…_

ooOOOooOOOoooo

Aang took in a deep breath before entering a rather large red tent. It was quite pompous in his eyes, but of course this was true for almost everything his master owned. _It's like he has to remind people how powerful he is by displaying his wealth in a limitless fashion. No one ever underestimates Ozai…_

The young vampire gulped as he thought of the punishments that could befall him if he didn't complete his task. _I have to do this right, otherwise he'll take out all his frustrations on Haru…_

Aang twisted his face into one of anger, an irritated scowl plastered on his face. In a fit of rage, he blasted a large amount of fire through his master's entrance flaps.

Ozai glanced up at his creation with a hint of annoyance. "Well, what have we here?" He said with mock concern.

Aang snarled. "Are you happy? Are you happy now that you've ruined my life?"

His master stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into cruel guffaws. "I'm sorry…I think we've had this conversation before. Why the sudden lack of acceptance? No matter how mad you get nothing is going to change your predicament."

"I'm not talking about that you bastard! I had to watch…" He growled in disgust. "…Haru…nearly kill two innocent civilians!"

Ozai smiled, his cold eyes brightening up severely. "Ah, so the fool finally did it? He made new children to serve us? Why, that is good news." His eyes darkened as his tone went an octave lower. "He did do it, right? Don't tell me he destroyed two potential recruits in thirst…"

The airbender glared at his master. "Yes…he did it."

Ozai tilted his head back, closing his eyes as if he were basking in sunlight. "You do know the penalties for lying to me, vessel of air…"

"It's not a lie. They're waiting in the courtroom for further instructions. You can meet them now if you want…"

"I see. So how do you feel about the people Haru chose? Have they shown any bending abilities?"

Aang frowned before lowering his head. "They were just created a few hours ago, master. We haven't noticed anything yet…"

The young vampire shivered when he felt Ozai's cold hand on his shoulder. "I am proud of you. Soon, my empire will grow and become the strongest rulers on Earth. Nothing can stand in our way…"

At this moment all Aang wanted to do was spit venom in his master's face. It was hard keeping up the angry façade when he knew that _he_ was responsible for the new recruits. The reality of the situation just made him want to throw up.

Unfortunately, vampires didn't get sick like humans so he had to suffer through his own guilt without the nasty side effects. There was nothing to distract him from the shame radiating in his mind from past actions.

His creator's statement pushed away his current train of thoughts. "I think you should get rewarded for your hard work in training Haru." The ominous smile on Ozai's face was shooting warning arrows in Aang's head. He knew deep down that he was going to hate the gift his master had for him.

As if in anticipation of the young vampire's misery, Ozai urged him forward with his hands towards a different section in the humongous tent. He lifted a golden flap revealing a separate room.

A girl with raven dark hair and pale skin seemed to shine in the dimly lit space. There were small candles surrounding her fragile form and her body was tied sensually in golden ribbons. There was nothing else underneath.

Aang's eyes widened at the sight of the girl. He automatically felt his pulse speeding up and venom pooling into his mouth. His body was as rigid as a statue as his eyes turned slowly from grey to black.

Ozai chuckled darkly when as he took in the young vampire's reaction. "Enjoy your present." He left the room before uttering a peculiar chant. A pale white light shined outside the entrance flaps, lighting up the soft red curtains.

Ozai smirked before heading back to his own living space.

ooOOOoooOOooooo

The tea had been very refreshing and soothing to Katara. She could already feel her body relaxing as the drink settled in her stomach. "This was amazing."

Sokka couldn't help displaying his opinion. "It was the best thing I ever drank!"

Hakoda smiled. "Indeed, it definitely deserves praise. Thank you for the offer, Iroh."

The self-proclaimed tea lover couldn't help blushing from all the compliments. "Great tea is served with love and respect. I just happen to be the brewer…"

Zuko shook his head, exasperated by all the compliments. "Can we just get to the main point now?"

Iroh smacked his nephew across the back of his head. "Now, that's no way to talk about tea. Show some tact, son!"

Zuko growled. "I don't care about leaf juice!"

Iroh shook his head, a rare frown showing up on his face. "To hear a member of my family speak so frankly about tea…it's just sickening…"

Katara giggled. "I'm sure he didn't really mean it."

Sokka smirked. "I think he did, actually…"

Zuko glared at the two teenagers discussing him. "I did mean it because we have more serious things to talk about!"

Iroh sighed. "Relax, nephew. I was waiting to achieve the right mood, but your…" A soft sniff was heard. "…insults have totally ruined the aura I was trying to create."

The older teen huffed before crossing his arms over his chest. "Didn't think you'd get so fed up over it…"

Hakoda cleared his throat. "Not to be rude here, but is there really something we have to discuss? Do you know the truth about Katara's disappearance?"

Iroh grimaced. "I have an idea, and there's enough evidence to back it up. But I'm afraid you might not believe me…"

Sokka shook his head. "We're willing to listen. We'll do anything to keep Katara safe," He gave her an intense glare. "No matter how much trouble she gets into!"

She turned her head away, childishly avoiding her brother's gaze. "I didn't think anything would happen in the forest. We've been in and out of the place since I was five."

"That is the most stupid thing I ever heard! Did you really forget why we don't go there anymore? I can't believe you would even consider entering the freaking place after what happened to Aang!" His harsh tone caused her to flinch along with the word of her former best friend.

Hakoda glared at his son. "Sokka! We are not blaming your sister for this! The attack was completely unexpected…"

The infuriated teen gave his father a loud 'humph'. "It's still the place where everything started. She avoided the place like the plague ever since the day we lost him…"

Zuko couldn't help asking a question that had been barging through his mind. "Who is this kid you keep talking about?"

Katara just shook her head, her face full of confusion.

Sokka sighed as he realized his sister wasn't going to answer the question. "Aang had been her best friend ever since they met in pre-school. They were together all the time. Five years ago, they got lost in the woods and he never returned. Katara had always said that they had been attacked but we never found a trace of a struggle…or Aang's body."

Zuko frowned. "That sounds odd…"

Iroh shrugged. "Not if one is seasoned enough to see the signs. Just like what happened to her five years ago, Katara experienced a violent attack in the woods. This time though she didn't leave unscathed…" He turned to look at his guests and nephew with sincerity, knowing that what he would say next might not be accepted. "The truth of the matter is that Katara has been marked by the assault of a vampire…"

Zuko shook his head, anger blossoming on his face. Katara's eyes widened while Sokka's jaw nearly dropped down to the floor.

Hakoda couldn't help giving the man who saved his daughter's life an incredulous look. "Not sure I'm following you here…"

Iroh nodded. "It is understandable. Many of us have been ingrained with the idea of vampires being fiction. But they do exist…" He frowned as a contemplative look sent his eyes downcast. "I would know. After all, my family comes from a powerful line of Hunters. We are beings tasked with the knowledge to fight for humanity's sake…"

Iroh gave everyone a solemn look before making one last statement. "Unfortunately, I see a purge coming in the future. This town will be attacked. We must be ready to face the new challenges ahead of ourselves and prepare for Ozai's next move…" He turned his head, staring straight into his nephew's eyes. "This starts with me training you in the ways of the Hunter…"

Zuko's eyes widened to impossible lengths as everyone else gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked writing this chapter.<strong>

**Thank you all so much for the support and giving this story a chance! **

**I really appreciate everyone's input!**


	13. Disbelief

Preparations among Disbelief…

Zuko growled. "No! I refuse to believe in your stupid superstitions!"

Iroh flinched at the words piercing his heartstrings. "Nephew…you must understand-"

"No, you need to understand that I'm not falling for this crap! I'm not a hunter, and there are no vampires!" The teen huffed loudly before getting into a standing position, fire burning darkly in his jaded amber orbs. With one last grunt he walked past his Uncle and towards the hallway.

Iroh sighed as a potent 'slam' reached his eardrums. "Ah…that did not go well…"

Sokka shrugged. "The guy has issues…no offense."

The older man chuckled at the boy's choice of words. "Ha ha, I see…"

Katara frowned in Zuko's direction. "Is he always like this? Does he ever smile?"

Her brother punched her playfully in the arm. "Probably only when he's staring at you."

"Ugh, that's not what I meant and you know it!" She slouched pitifully as Sokka continued to taunt her with painful love advice.

Hakoda shook his head sadly at the two children. Even _he_ had a hard time acknowledging the fact that they were related. "Alright, you two. Knock it off."

He turned his head back to Iroh, his eyes narrowing slightly as he pondered over the man's confession. "So…you believe in vampires?" The question was loaded with a mountain of dubiousness…and a little mirth.

The mocking edge contained in the question wasn't lost to Iroh. "Despite how ludicrous the suggestion may sound, yes. I really do…"

Hakoda nodded. "It's understandable. After all, our town has a dark upbringing and past. I take it you two are newcomers?"

Iroh smiled politely. "We did move here rather recently…but I assure you that my beliefs were formed before we entered this place." He finished the sentence with a small sip of his tea, his eyes never leaving the other man's face.

"Well, let's say, hypothetically, that vampires do exist. What would we need to keep Katara safe?"

Sokka stared at his father, his countenance similar to a dead frog's. "Dad, you can't be serious! Vampires don-"

Hakoda gave his son a harsh glare. "I said _hypothetically_." He turned back towards Iroh. "So, what should we do to prepare?"

"Unfortunately, there's not much I can do for you except make you a couple of healing broths. I could also teach you a few techniques just so that you guys could be more aware…"

"Humph, well if that's the case can I be a hunter too?" Sokka raised his hand after making the inquiry, his eyes sparkling with hope and desire. It he was going to play along, he might as well make things interesting.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka the vampire slayer? Wow, that will definitely bring in more girls…" She laughed softly, ignoring the death glare being sent to her head.

"Oh, you be quiet! I have to defend my baby sister! Now where's my wooden stake?" He gave Iroh a challenging look, holding his hand out expectantly.

Iroh chuckled. "You're going to need a lot of training before I ever trust you with something as crucial as a stake…" He smiled innocently as Sokka pouted. "Right now, I urge you all to stay in your house at night and avoid the woods. I'll make some remedies for Katara to take home and for you all to consume as well. Tomorrow we can begin training if you like…"

Sokka sighed, his mood turning sour the longer the conversation droned on. "Fine. Is that all?"

Hakoda glared at his son. _Why must he be so insolent today? _"We'll take all that into consideration."

Iroh smiled, though his thoughts twisted in on themselves. He knew that the man in front of him hadn't believed a single thing that was coming out of his mouth. _I guess I can't blame him. It was rather shocking for me my first time around… _"That's all that I ask for. You are all welcome here if you have any more questions or concerns…"

Hakoda smiled before walking over towards the front door, Sokka and Katara in tow behind him. "I appreciate that. We'll come by later if the situation calls for it…"

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other very soon," Iroh said, determination soaking the statement bare with promise. It wasn't a mere comment. It was _fact_. "Good day to you all."

He barely heard Katara's response before the door closed in on them, cutting their voices off from the disheveled air.

oooOOOOooOOOOOOOooo

Aang's stomach churned as he continued to stare at the frail human in front of him. Yes, she was indeed a human. There was no other explanation for the pleasant aroma shifting out of her pores. It was climbing up into his nose in clumsy spirals. The smell completely overwhelmed his other senses.

There was nothing but her. Everything was gone; nothing else could penetrate the atmosphere. It was just her and blood rising to the surface.

He clenched his stomach, the muscles tightening under his sharp grip. _I…I can't see anything! Ugh, everything is so…pink and red. Uhnn…_

The resounding 'crash' of his body meeting the ground barely registered in his mind as he opened his mouth, tasting the scents in the air with his tongue.

His throat exploded, the pain rushing past his stomach and clawing at his legs. His hands shook from the fire as his nails scraped the soft floor. _What is wrong with me? I already fed…why is my body reacting to her like this?_

Clinging desperately to his last strings of sanity, the young vampire tried to crawl out of the room. Once he reached the golden entrance flap his body froze, going completely rigid as a soft voice invaded him from behind. "You can't leave…"

Aang hissed at the sound. It was rich and reminded him of sugar…way to innocent, even for a mere mortal. He raised his hand up towards the exit only to swiftly bring it back as a painful sensation expanded into his palm. _The hell? A barrier?_

The young airbending vampire frowned as one person popped into his mind. _Pfft, reward. He meant torture…none of the stuff he dishes out is ever given for pleasantries…_

Aang grimaced as he clenched his fingers, his scalding palm screaming urgently from the contact. "Darn…that one hurt."

A giggle sent venom pooling into his mouth. "Why are you trying to run away?"

It could only get worse. Her voice was just too _sweet_…he could only imagine what her blood tasted like…

Aang tried to avoid looking at the girl. "Uh…I'm not running. I just…was exercising. Yeah…" He inwardly face palmed.

Another soft chuckle chased him before one could hear fabric ruffling against the floor. "You're…strange. Why are you trying to resist?"

"Uh…I'm not thirsty." His throat burned in protest.

The girl smiled at him, though her eyes were cold. "Come on, vessel of air. Let's get this over with…"

Aang's eyes widened considerably before he turned to face her. "What? How did you…why…"

She groaned. "Just hurry up and do it. I can see you drooling."

He scoffed before lifting his hand to his mouth. He was shocked to feel the acidic venom dripping down his finger tips. His stomach buckled inward, sending him to the floor in a coughing fit.

_This…this doesn't make sense. I can't…hold it back… _It was pure agony, one stinging motion after another as he felt the girl's soft footsteps pounding against the smooth floor. He took in a deep breath as the girl twirled her fingers through his messy, brown locks. "You seem so tense. Why don't you relax?"

Aang shook his head, tremors running through his small frame as he felt one of her legs wrap around his torso. He shivered. "Please…stop..."

"Just…give into it. It will all be over soon, I promise." She smiled at him, her face inching closer and closer to his own.

"No, I don't want this…" He tried to push her away, but his body betrayed him by hugging the girl closer to his chest.

"It's okay…" She smiled at him, her lips stretched in a beautiful grin. Her cheeks were flushed, just staring at her made his teeth sharpen considerably.

Aang closed his eyes. "No, it won't be…"

"It will." After saying that, the girl kissed him roughly on the lips, her hands gripping his hair tightly.

Aang's eyes snapped open, as if he had been electrocuted. With one hand he shoved the girl onto the floor, his hands digging painfully into her shoulders.

He frowned before placing his mouth close to her neck, whispering, "Why…are you so eager to die?"

She shrugged. "Why do you have to drag this out for so long?"

Well if she was that determined…no, he refused to think that way. "I don't understand…"

"I'm just doing my job. Now do you want to drink or not?"

Aang's restraint disappeared at the word 'drink'. He laughed, his fangs growing past his bottom lip. "No one ever listens to me. Even if I said 'no' you'd keep hounding me until I gave in, right?"

Her answering smirk made him narrow his eyes. "That is correct."

He gave her a sad smile. "I guess I have no choice." He took in a long breath, pulling in her smell with his nose. "I'll try to make this quick…"

His eyes turned coal black before he slowly cut into her neck with his teeth, sucking greedily.

Once the blood entered his throat all rational thoughts left his system. He lifted her body so that he could take in more, slicing hard into a vein to make the thirst-quenching liquid rush in faster.

Before he could completely give himself over to his natural instincts, he shifted his eyes to her face.

She was smiling…

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, the ending for this one gave me problems. I knew how I wanted to end it…but it took forever for me to type it out.<strong>

**Ah well, thank you all for reading! I didn't mean for this to take so long, but then our computers started messing up and I couldn't go on the internet.**

**Hah…well I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter. Updates for this are currently set to come in between 7-15 days…**


	14. Slave to our Fates

Slave to our Fates...

Hours. Days. Weeks. Years.

Time...it seemed to slip away...

Uninteresting, unimportant...neverending.

Time used to mean something. It had a hold on him that was so strong, it practically spelled out his life force. His sole existence had been limited on years, months, days, hours, minutes...

However, that all changed in the span of ten short years.

And for the life of him, Aang couldn't figure out how much time had passed since his last confrontation with Ozai.

Nothing mattered, it was inevitable.

Blood. It was the only thing left...

After starving himself for weeks, feeding only on the dingy essences of forest animals, he could finally indulge himself in a meal worthy of his presence.

_It's a shame that she had to die for it though..._ Aang's demonic self pushed away the intruding thought as he grasped the poor mortal's neck, sucking at her skin. It was like the icing on the cake, packed with extra flavor that her blood seemed to lack. Without a doubt, she was definitely the _richest_ human he had ever tasted.

And...she still had more to offer...

Aang frowned, lifting his mouth from her neck as he felt the throbbing of blood rushing through small veins. _I don't understand, how can her body produce this much blood? She was dead a second ago, right?_

_Wait...how long have I been drinking?_ He pressed a hand to his stomach, gasping at the sloshing sound the slight movement caused. He was full to the brim.

The young vampire laughed as his fangs retreated into the dark crevices of his mouth. It was a hysterical chuckle, the sound a person makes when their mental health is being challenged. He glared at the girl from afar, growing tenser as her pale face changed from grey to pink as her body took in a new round of fluid. It was surreal, the second most disgusting thing he had ever encountered as a creature of the night.

Aang sniffed as the sweet aroma waded back into his nose. "Spirits..." He covered his face, scowling at his body's reaction. Despite his ballooning innards, he still craved for more. "This...is impossible."

The girl's eyes snapped open. She gave him a coy grin before sitting up, twisting her neck in one deft motion. "Afraid not."

Aang jumped five feet before increasing the distance between them, shaking. "W-What are you?"

Her smile grew wider before she brought her hand out, as if waiting for a handshake. "Azula at your service!"

"Are you some type of twisted vampire or something?" His voice went up an octave towards the end of the inquiry as his eyes went from her to the exit in about five blinks. "Ozai...he set you up to this, didn't he?"

Silence.

Azula's eyes narrowed into slits before she started laughing. "You must have had shit for a brain when you were human..."

"Excuse me?" The bold accusation was enough of a surprise to eat away at his anxiety.

Azula cackled again before stretching. "How old are you anyway?"

"Huh? You mean...when I was changed?"

"Obviously. You're not getting older now, are you?" Her tone was acidly mocking, sarcastic and cold at the same time.

"Uh...ten." Aang bent his head under her harsh gaze. _How can a human like her make me feel so...helpless? Ergh, this is uncomfortable._

"Ten?" Her mouth opened up in shock before twisting into a snarl. "Ugh, he's having me attract babies now?"

Aang growled, feeling the need to retaliate. "I'm not a baby. Look, I just want to know why-" He stopped talking, gesturing towards her form with a confused expression.

"You mean why am I still alive?" Her blunt response along with the shrug of her shoulders made him feel like an idiot.

"Well yeah, I mean...you're a human, so...um-"

"Right, how about you take your pacifier and cry to mommy, alright?" Azula was now encasing her sensual curves into a flimsy silk bathrobe, picking at her nails as she did so.

Aang resisted the urge to growl. "Not funny."

"Actually, it's hilarious! You're different from the others...you're clingy, less rough. It's kind of deppressing really." Azula placed a hand on her neck, messaging the bruise that had formed from Aang's fangs. "You don't even know how to be a vampire..."

"I _am_ a vampire. What's there to learn?"

"Well, how to make an entrance for one. I mean, first you crawl on the floor like you've been kicked in the groin and then you...cuddle with me?" She wrinkled her brow. "Poor, poor vessel of air...a baby trapped in a man's world..."

"Actually, I distinctly remember crushing your windpipe along with your arms..." He scratched his elbows, absently glancing at the scars blossoming around her neck and shoulder. They were fading, transforming into a pasty color before blending in with the girl's skin. _She's definitely not a human... _

"Yes, well that was just because of the bear hug you gave me. It's not what you did it's _how_ you did it. Fact is, any normal vampire wouldn't have wasted my time. I had to resort to goading...I don't get paid to beg for my blood to be sucked out."

"Okay?" Aang raised an eyebrow. He was beginning to question this person's sanity.

"So, what did you do to get such a hefty reward? Ozai rarely hands me over to _children_."

Aang shrugged. "All I did was make a couple more demons. Nothing special really..." The guilt was starting to eat away at his innards along with other recent actions. But he tried his best to hide the turmoil churning inside. It was already humilieating being in Azula's presense, displaying anything other than cold detachment was just asking for trouble.

"No, it really isn't. I wonder..." Her eyes widened before she started cackling again, though it was devoid of humor. "You're a virgin."

_Oh, spirits help me..._ "I beg your pardon?"

"I can't believe this! I got a newbie!" She was so disgusted by the concept, it was almost as if she were going to gag right then and there.

"Uh..."

"Shut up! Ergh, I hate getting the cheap ones...well, why are you still here?"

Aang mumbled under his breath. "I was just leaving."

Azula waved, as if she were beckoning to a long-lost friend. "Don't let the tent hit you on the way out. Oh, and tell your master that I'd like someone who's hit puberty next time!"

"Right..." He hesitated before testing the exit, flicking his hands just a few centimeters past the entrance flap. _Well, no stinging here. Guess the barrier is gone..._

Aang let out a small breath of relief before exiting the tent, ignoring the chilling laughter that hit him from behind.

ooOOOOooOOOOOoooo

Katara gasped, grabbing her throat with shaking hands. She placed a single finger on the complex folds of the bandage lacing her neck. It was moist...

Katara sucked in a breath before rolling up out of her bed, clenching her fists around her blanket. "What a strange dream..."

A knock on the door interrupted her sentence. "Katara, you alright?"

Katara smiled weakly as her brother entered the room. "I'm fine, just another dream is all."

"A nightmare, eh?" Sokka frowned, glaring at her neck. "It looks like the wrappings need to be changed. You want more of Iroh's freaky salve?"

Katara chuckled. "He's not freaky, he saved my life." Instantly, her mind flashed to the dark-eyed stranger that had been by her side as she erupted from the realm of unconsciousness. _No, it wasn't a stranger. Aang...how can he be alive? After all these years..._

_And why is it that I've started having all these...visions about him? I can see conversations, times we've spent in my room...touching, kissing..._

_How could any of that happen when he's supposed to be dead? _Katara moaned, gripping her forehead in frustration. Sokka placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Easy...don't want to reopen any wounds..."

"Sorry, it's just-" Katara froze, glaring at the mirror across from her as an unwelcome memory resurfaced.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. It was a nightmare, like you said..." She smiled at him, trying her best to hide the lie with fake reassurance. "Um, I'll be fine now."

"You're welcome to come with me and dad downstairs if you can't sleep. We're having a hard time of it ourselves." Sokka gave her a small grin before patting her back and standing. "Come on, he's waiting for us."

"Yeah." She took his hand, shaking slightly as a random argument resurfaced in her head. When Sokka whirled around to open the door she frowned as a thought broached the surface unbidden.

_Aang, why would you try to make me forget you?_

ooOOOOOooOOOOOooo

Zuko glared at his alarm clock, probably wishing that he could roast the thing with his eyeballs. _Damn! 4 am..._

He rose up from his sad excuse of a bed and cracked his knuckles audibly. "Looks like I'm not getting any sleep today..."

With a disgruntled groan, Zuko moved over towards his window, lifting the curtains aside in a brushing motion. "Humph, the sun isn't even out."

Just as he finished making the observation he felt something stab his chest. _Ergh, what is that?_

His eyes flashed, moving back and forth as he gazed around his room. _Something's here...damn, what's this feeling in my stomach..?_

_Ugh, I'm gonna hurl..._ He huffed, covering his mouth as he took a more careful approach to searching his humble sleeping abode.

_Man, it just won't go away! Argh! It's_ _like...like..._ "That boy I met at school, the sick one...but this is stronger..." He pressed his palms against his ears, growling. "Shit..."

He instantly tensed up as a voice blasted softly into his ear. "You're good."

His leg was kicking out before he could shout, twirling in a mad dash of speed before bringing his other leg up for the brutal finish. His feet swiped through thin air before he fell down as a formidable force tripped him. Zuko pushed himself into a roll before getting back up on his feet, arms raised, hands curled into fists.

He was breathing heavily, eyeing his opponent from above. Whoever attacked him was going to regret ever stepping into his room.

A black hood obscured the intruder's facial features. However, Zuko was able to make out the small smirk splitting the person's face as they brought up a wooden pair of nun-chucks. "Let's see what ya got."

Zuko growled. "Leave, now!" The shout was followed by a low kick that the petite fighter easily evaded before bonking Zuko playfully on the head. The enraged teen scowled before attempting another crushing blow only to get a nice kick in the temple that implemented him in his own wall.

His attacker sighed, dismissing him with a flip of the wrist. "Darn, high on senses but low in stamina, eh? In here I thought you'd be a prodigy...my mistake."

Zuko groaned. "Who are you?"

The person gave him another sardonic smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Zuko was about to retort when his door was opened by the ever resilient Iroh. "Ah, an old friend..."

"Friend? He attacked me!" Zuko glared at the stranger only to drop his jaw in surprise as a headband mixed with ragged black hair and blank, green eyes assaulted his vision. "A girl?"

"Not just any girl." She gave him a lopsided grin before punching him in the arm. "You're looking at one of the greatest vampire hunters in the world! Don't forget it!"

Zuko grumbled at the word _vampire_ before turning to Iroh. "Is she serious?"

Iroh gave his nephew a 'no-nonsense' look. "Toph is a legend in her field of expertise. You will show her respect."

"Great, another supernatural freak. I didn't ask for this!"

Toph started laughing as Iroh simply shook his head. She hit Zuko again, as if testing the teen's worth as a warrior. "So, he's an unbeliever? I should have known..."

"No, I don't believe in this bullshit. It doesn't make any sense-"

"Then what were you feeling earlier, hot head? You can't deny your calling forever, kid. Just embrace it."

If the fact that he had been beaten up by a girl was humbling, it was truly degrading to be scolded by a child that was probably half his size. "This isn't my calling! Uncle, you can't make me do this."

"No. I won't force you, but I will train you. I'm not going to leave you vulnerable when your father begins the invasion. Toph is the best at hand-to-hand combat, I'm sure she'll be happy to oblige..."

Toph's grin grew to epic proportions as she crossed her arms. "Sure! I was getting bored in the city anyway. Barely any sightings there. Is this place active?"

Iroh closed his eyes, as if he were tracing the whereabouts of the vampires. "Unfortunately, it appears that way. I just handled a case not to long ago."

"Perfect!"

Zuko glared as the two continued to converse, going off in their little world full of blood and death. _Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots._

ooOOOOoooOOOoooo

"Did you enjoy your gift?"

"It was very interesting, Master."

"Interesting? You have nothing else to report?" Ozai said.

"Well, she's a very strange human, but...nothing else really special to say." Aang sniffed. "Her blood is too sweet."

"Ah, so you did feed?"

"Yeah." It was a sore topic for Aang. To admit that he had willingly drank from a human (even an abnormal one who deserved a good trip to the clinic) was almost the same as admitting that he had no control.

_But it's true, isn't it? If I can't reign in my bloodlust...how am I supposed to keep Katara safe? _Aang stared dully to the side as Ozai placed a cold hand on his head, ruffling his dark hair. "Relax, child. It shall get easier from here. You will be able to drink freely and soon my empire will be complete!"

"How exciting for you."

"Oh, vessel of air," The hand moved from his head to his neck, gripping with unnatural strength. "We can never detract from fate. It was your destiny to serve me...and that is how it will remain for the rest of eternity."

With one last threatening squeeze, Ozai walked away. "Now, go along and catch up with your earth vessel. I expect a new recruit in a week."

Aang hid his furious expression with a bow, bending forward before leaving the grand tent.

_We'll see, Ozai. _

_We'll see..._

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I haven't updated in forever. Time really flew by for me these past couple of weeks.<strong>

**I'm really sorry about that, not much I can do when working on six stuff at a time. I actually knew what was going to happen in this chapter it just took forever to write. Ugh...**

**Well, thank you all for reading and following this story so far. Thank you for your support and patience! **

**I'm honestly thinking about rewriting some of the beginning. Not going to change the plot or anything, just fix certain typos, maybe expand on some things a little more...**

**Well, I'll get to it when I can. Enjoy the rest of your weekend!**


	15. Mixed Opinions

Mixed Opinions 

Sokka snored loudly, his chest vibrating at a steady rhythm while his hands twitched periodically. He snorted before rising up, his nostrils flaring as a strange toxin flew through the air.

He frowned, beating his pillow before rolling over to his side, covering his nose. It didn't help, in fact, the smell was getting stronger. _Ugh, what is that stench? It's ruining my__ whole routine!_

With a huff, Sokka grudgingly placed a single leg on the floor, his other dangling over the edge. He groaned, offering a few course words to his pillow before standing. He rolled his shoulders and shifted his head back, sighing dramatically. "God...why now? Why at..." He glanced at the clock and shrieked. "Freaking 5 am! Ugh, school doesn't start for three more hours! Fuck!"

Sokka stomped out of his room, pinching his nose the entire time. Once he made it out of the bed he started heading towards Katara's room. It just didn't seem fair for her to sleep in when he had to endure such torture.

Sokka smirked, lifting his hand to turn the knob when he heard a rather large _thunk_ coming from below. He turned his head, glaring at the stairs with contempt. "Great, what now?"

He quickly went down, skipping steps flawlessly only to nearly trip on the last five. With a scowl, he pushed himself off the rails and entered the kitchen. "Dad, that you?"

There was no answer except a whistle of air before a potent force hit him in the back of the head. Sokka felt his eyes roll to the back as he gasped, stomach clenching anxiously as the tremors hit. He faintly heard the sound of someone tapping their foot before his face met the floor, his body crashing gracefully against harsh tiles.

He shivered before blacking out, his eyes closing slowly as the pain in his head intensified.

ooOOoooOOOooo

Aang opened up the flap to his friend's tent with a bitter expression. "Hey, Haru?"

Haru looked up from his work, smiling at Aang. "Yeah?"

Aang walked over to him, glancing briefly at Haru's current occupation. Many Earthbending vessels were pretty good at carpeting, and Haru was no exception. The table he had carved look like a piece of furniture that would have probably fit better in a royal palace, not the dingy dirt common to the woods. Aang stared at the masterpiece apathetically.

Haru chuckled. "I see...daydreaming again?"

"No. I'm pondering."

Haru shrugged before bringing his knife back to finish carving in a flower. "Same difference."

Aang lifted his gaze from the table to Haru's face, his eyes hardened and dark. "Do you feel anything at all?"

Haru sighed before dropping his knife. "Am I supposed to?"

"Nothing at all? Not a slight pinch of guilt? Do you even have a conscience?" Aang was glaring now.

"Do we have to discuss this now? What do you want from me, Aang?"

"I want you to help me out! I can't teach you control if you won't cooperate!"

Haru covered his chest defensively. "What if I don't want to learn control? What if I like the way I am?"

"Darn it, Haru!" Aang roughly shoved him, spitting venom. "You don't get it! You'll never get it!"

"Are you still mad about that girl? Seriously, Aang?" Haru took in a deep breath, pronouncing his next words. "Listen carefully, Aang. Everything would work out if you would just TURN HER."

Aang growled, his eyes flashing red. "No."

Haru shook his head. "You really confuse me sometimes, you know? I mean...I just don't get it."

Aang would have gladly cut him off, explaining precisely _who_ didn't get it, but Haru interrupted him. "It's hard, Aang. You're my master, so there are moments where I can _feel_ what you're feeling, if that makes any sense." Haru furrowed his brow. "What puzzles me most is why you even go through with it. You've got all this pain and guilt built up inside you, and you miss this girl so much..."

Aang flinched, his fists shaking. "What do you care?"

Haru smiled sadly. "Aang...I'm not sure if you realize this, but you're not human. You don't need to suffer like this. You can have her, she's practically yours. This whole depression thing you're fighting...it's completely unnecessary."

"...I don't have the right to take her life away. I owe her that at least." Aang turned away childishly, hiding his face.

"Did you even ask her how she feels about this? I mean...she obviously knows about you."

The young airbending vampire flinched again. "No. She doesn't..."

Haru gasped. "Wait...what?"

"She doesn't know, alright!"

"But...I don't understand." Haru stood up, placing a hand on Aang's shoulder only to have it shaken off. "But..you visit her all the time. How does she _not_ know?"

Aang stared at the ground, his mouth forming into a grim line that resembled a pout on his frozen, ten-year-old face. "She just thinks I'm a phantom that comes in her dreams. She's only seen me for what I am once...and that was when the venom was in her system so I don't think she even remembers."

Haru pursed his lips. "No wonder you're so weak at the secret arts. You've been wasting it on her this whole time."

Aang closed his eyes. "Yeah..."

"...you do realize that using the arts in rapid succession can mess up your brain, right?"

Aang shrugged. "I tend to ignore that aspect of it."

"Spirits, help me..." Haru rubbed his forehead gingerly. "Aang...this can't go on."

Aang shivered, holding up a hand to his rumbling stomach. He licked his lips, noticing just how dry they were. _No, I can't be thirsty now...ugh..._ "I know..."

Haru gave his master a sympathetic smile. "It hurts, doesn't it? That prostitute did something freaky to us."

Aang's eyes flashed. "You fed from Azula too?"

Haru's eyes flashed as brightly as Aang's, though the emotion displayed was notably brighter. "Yeah, wasn't she amazing? I didn't think anyone could hold in so much blood at one time."

Aang grumbled, not appreciating the reminder of how alluring his last meal had been. "Let's not talk about it."

Haru laughed bitterly. "It's all about control, isn't it? Talking about it should count for something." Haru picked his knife back up, sitting down again. "You shouldn't ignore your natural instincts. It will only make it worse."

Aang snorted. "Like you're such an expert."

"I'm not. But I know from experience that holding that urge in only leads to messier feeds. You might as well face it, only humans can sustain us."

Silence awkwardly filled the air before the scraping sound of Haru's tools replaced Aang's ragged breaths. After a couple of seconds a torrent of air slammed into the table. Haru held his work in place, growling only to find his rage hitting empty space. "Hah...poor kid."

A couple yards away outside, Aang was trying his best to keep himself from becoming a raging maniac. He bit into his bottom lip, scratching against hard skin with his sharp teeth. He sucked in a breath and released it very slowly before slamming his head back against the bark of the tree he was leaning against.

He only had one thought rolling in his mind: Where do I go from here?

ooOOOoooOOOOOooo

Katara twisted in her bed, hugging her comforter close to her chest. She continued to move, kicking her legs out against her bedrest, but it was no use. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't go back to sleep.

Katara lifted her head warily, looking straight into her analog clock. _Hmmm, 5:20 am... _With one last kick, she shot up from her bed, rubbing her eyes vigorously. She opened them, taking a long look around her room.

Her school books were lying around her desk along with a small pile of papers scattered on the floor. She could make out her dirty pair of converses jutting out of the closet while random socks layed astray in front of her crumpled bed. _Darn, I'm just as bad as Sokka!_

She chuckled lightly with the thought. _Actually, I don't think anyone is as bad as Sokka._ Her laughs grew louder only to cut off as she started coughing. Katara wheezed, holding her nose. _Hmmm, maybe I spoke too soon. Crap, that smell is strong!_

She tried her best not to inhale through her nose as she fumbled through the clutter to reach the door. Her hair was starting to stand on it's end, and she could feel the trembles racking up her spine. She squinted, letting out a sharp breath as her teeth chattered. _Why do I feel so nervous? No one's here except for Sokka and dad..._

Her anxiety only grew as the seconds passed by with the permeating scent wafting through her nose. Katara glanced through her room frantically, picking up the first thing she could use as a weapon. Her hands shook before grasping a bat. She waved it in a threatening way ahead of her as her throat turned into a desert. _Wait, why am I doing this? Stop it, Katara! No one's attacking you, it's just a smell..._

She gulped, opening her door before going down the stairs. Her pace was achingly slow and she could feel her heart beat quicken the closer she got to the bottom. She lifted her foot a centimeter, glaring at the floor as if it were the edge of a cliff. She shook her head, inwardly berating herself for her fears, and stepped out into the living room. The queasy feeling in her stomach rose steadily as the stench became overpowering.

"Oh..." Katara closed her eyes, bitter tears escaping unbidden. Her hands loosened, lowering the bat.

The smell rose up to a climatic peak before a soft wind blasted Katara from behind.

Katara screamed and whirled around, slamming her bat. "Get away from me!"

She paled as a person of small stature in a hooded robe blocked her assault, holding up a rusted sword. Katara took a few steps back, now holding a broken bat. "No...impossible..."

Her attacker chuckled before pulling back their hood. Glazed, sightless green eyes stared into Katara. "Impressive. You outlasted your brother."

Katara growled, still waving her inadequate weapon. "Where's Sokka?"

Katara jumped, evading a rough hit of steel. She panted, sidestepping quickly to avoid another lunge. She held up her broken bat for defence, but it was split into confetti faster than she could blink. Katara huffed, raising her arms in a stance similar to the crane.

Toph laughed. "Ah, things will get interesting now." She threw her sword back, lowering herself into position that Katara didn't recognize.

In truth, Katara had no idea what she was doing, but she couldn't give up. "Tell me where Sokka is!"

"Words will get you no where, cupcake." Toph smirked before charging, her fists raised.

Katara tried to block the attack with her leg, but a simple foot sweep left her winded on the floor. Toph sighed. "Damn, so it's all for show, huh?"

Katara growled. "I won't let you get away with this." She got up, tackling Toph to the ground. After a couple minutes passed with the women wrestling, Toph had Katara pinned to the ground.

Toph smiled. "Ha ha, it's not every day I get fools like you challenging me. You're quite the feisty one, aren't ya?"

"What are you saying? You're the one who barged into _my_ house uninvited! Who do think you are?"

Toph smiled cheerily before getting off of Katara, dusting off her sleeves. "Only the toughest vampire hunter alive, and guess what? I see potential in you, Katara."

"Wha?" Katara frowned, completely lost.

Toph tapped her head playfully. "You remember my dear friend, Iroh, right?"

Katara's eyes widened. "Oh, so you know him?"

"We've been in cahoots for three years now. Taught me everything I know."

"Wow..." Katara didn't know what to say. Despite being legitimately attacked by a creature of the night, she had trouble believing in vampires. She definitely didn't take it to the denying levels that Zuko and her brother insisted on doing, but it was still a surreal process that she had a hard time wrapping her finger around._ But...it's the only thing that explains Aang's existence..._

"So, what do you say?"

Katara shook her head rapidly, realizing that she had completely missed Toph's speech. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Toph chuckled before elbowing Katara in the ribs. "Do you want to be a vampire hunter?"

"Um...I'd have to think about it."

Toph snorted before snapping her fingers. Zuko walked up, carrying a sleepy looking Sokka. "Your brother barely made it to the kitchen before we knocked him out."

Katara chuckled softly, rubbing the back of her head. "So...you're in this too, Zuko?"

Toph laughed while Zuko replied. "I don't have a choice. Iroh assigned her to me. I've got three months of hell to look forward to before I'm tested by other freaks..."

Sokka grumpily stood up without Zuko's support, glaring at Toph. "I didn't sign up for this."

"Actually, you did. Iroh told me that you, personally, had a high interest for the craft." She crossed her arms proudly while Sokka fumed.

Katara cast Toph a critical glance. "Look, uh, no offense...but how can you fight vampires when you're-"

"Blind? Killing vampires requires a vast skill set. Simply seeing them isn't going to help you." Toph closed her eyes, lifting a forefinger to her adamant chin. "There are many ways to sense a vampire. Smell is one...that's why I developed this test for you. Vampires have a very distinct scent that usually fills the human body with dread and anxious energy. It's good to recognize the signs early so that you can adequately prepare for any attack." Toph smiled proudly. "In this case, Katara was the winner because she actually chose something to fight with, while Sokka simply ran into trouble."

Katara blushed while Sokka mumbled under his breath. Zuko turned his head, his voice full of contempt. "What's the point if we can't even fight them?"

Toph nodded. "That will come with time, but I want you all to get used to sensing them first. It's a dangerous world out there, kiddies. We all must be vigilant."

Everyone passed each other wary glances and looked down at the pre-teen shorter than all of them combined. Since when did she get the right to call them kids?

Sokka frowned. "Well, if it will keep Katara safe, than I'm up for it."

Zuko sighed. "Can we just get ready for school now?"

Toph punched him. "Quit whining! We still have two hours left. You guys are mine until I say so."

Katara rubbed her sides. "I don't know..."

Toph waved her hands dismissively, obviously destroying Katara's comment. "Don't worry, you guys are in good hands. Plus, your dad signed the contract."

Sokka and Katara jumped and shouted at the same time. "What?"

Zuko rubbed his ears. "We saw him before he left for work. He just skimmed over the documents and signed it. It wasn't very hard to persuade him."

"So," Toph concluded. "We have three wonderful months to get in shape before your first physical. Isn't this exciting?" She laughed in a mock high voice as Sokka groaned audibly.

Katara glanced out the window with heavy eyes. Zuko walked up to her. "Hey, you okay?"

Katara shrugged. "My wounds are healing fine. Just still a little...weird is all."

"I know. It's all just a bunch of crazy BS..." Zuko looked away, pointly staring at the wall besides the window. "But...I'm glad you're okay."

Katara smiled, though her eyes didn't stray from the window. "I appreciate that, Zuko..." She squinted her eyes, approaching the window hesitantly. She took in a deep breath before opening it wide, allowing the cold air to embrace her flaming cheeks.

_I wonder...how does that affect us, Aang?_

_If you're even still alive...or around..._

_...what should I believe? I mean, how can I even accept you being here if I'm training to become your enemy?_

She sighed before lowering her head from the sky to look straight ahead...and then she gasped.

Aang looked at her from afar in a pile of bushes, his eyes full of some emotion that Katara couldn't decipher. He glanced back and forth before gesturing for her to come forward.

Katara felt her heart stop. _This...this isn't real. It's only a hallucination...I'm probably just having another dream... _She blinked twice, shaking her head obsessively before looking back.

Aang was still there, and this time his expression was solemn. He bent his head low, his mouth forming words that Katara couldn't make out from her distance. He turned around, heading away into the fog.

Katara stayed still for about five seconds before she opened her window wider, running out into the cold with an aching heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that actually didn't turn out as bad as I thought.<strong>

**Things are starting to pick up now that most of the main characters are in training. Also, now that Aang is having a harder time ignoring what he is he has to figure out a new plan, because his main one isn't working too well.**

**Also, Aang and Haru still have to make a new vampire. Hmmm, I actually have an interesting person in mind for that. :)**

**But, what the hey, you all can guess who the person will be? You may just get it right.**

**Thank you everyone for all the kind reviews and alerts/favorites. I know I may not be the greatest updater in the world, but I will not abandon you guys. That's a promise.**

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend and have a good day.**


	16. Now You Know

**Warning: This chapter does contain unpleasant imagery and implied brutal violence...**

* * *

><p><span>Now You Know<span>

He breathed in through his nose, taking in her smell as she drew in closer. An inevitable rumbling passed in his chest before the soreness spread, clutching his poor throat. He winced, tilting his head down so that he wouldn't have to meet her wonderful aroma head on.

_How could I be so stupid? I'm not ready for this... _He groaned, rubbing his sides and digging his heels into the ground. He was on edge, his feet threatening to force a sprint at any millisecond. But it was her harsh footsteps, her ragged breaths, her _scent_ that held him there.

What's done was done, and so now he waited.

Katara, on the other hand, could only move so fast. Her mind was on fire, bombarded with countless images and questions. She could barely contain her anxiety, masking her shaking shoulders with speed as she ran into the middle of the shrubs. She froze a couple feet away from him, as if there were an invisible wall preventing her from fully coming into his presence.

They stood there, staring at each other from afar. Both were breathing harshly into the frigid air as the ground beneath their feet trembled.

It was in that moment, in that precious few seconds of space that they realized that _this_ was it. Things would be different after this conversation. New lines would be drawn, new paths formed.

Katara simply hoped with all her might that the coming words would bring signs of good fortune, not signs of a storm preparing to trap them amidst its depths.

She glanced around warily before facing him. She bit down on her own bottom lip. Hard. "...Aang?"

He lifted his head slowly, his jaw tense as the muscles along his neck coiled violently. He opened his eyes, appraising her with caution.

She flinched under his gaze, his blood-red eyes sparking a visceral reaction in her body. _Those eyes...I've seen them before..._

He took a step closer to her, his face unreadable. "Katara." He blinked, staring at her while clenching his fists.

She started rubbing her hands together, using each nail to press between the space that split up each finger. "Wow...you sound so...so..."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "So...?"

"Young." She bit her bottom lip once more. "How...how old are you?"

He gave her a strange look before turning his dark eyes towards the ground. "I'm fifteen."

"That's...that's not what I meant..." The conversation had a surreal quality to it. She was starting to feel like it was a dream, but she knew it wasn't. Her hammering heartbeat was proof of it.

Aang blinked, rubbing the back of his head. "I was changed at the age of ten..."

"Changed? So you mean you really are a...a..." She struggled with the word, stammering while twisting her fingers. "You're a vampire."

His expression was a healthy mix of shame and hunger. He lifted a single hand to his burning throat. "...yes."

"I...I see..." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

The air shifted, swaddling her in blankets of cold sweat as her eyes followed his movements. Everything was coming in sharper now.

His young face, the dark tinges of purple staining the skin just below his eyes, the paleness of his skin that seemed to expel nothing but sickness and disease...

Again, it was the swirling red orbs that did it. It bothered her more than his seemingly small stature or the unhealthy hues spreading throughout his body.

With quivering breathes, she timidly said, "Is that...your true form?"

He blinked once, eyes darkening. "Yeah." He smirked. "Looks horrible, right?"

Katara rubbed her elbow absently. "No. I mean, so...all those times before when you visited me..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at him.

Aang swallowed. "Uh, well..you see...I didn't want to frighten you. So, I, uh, changed my appearance." He shrugged. "I can do it again now if that would make this more comfortable for you."

She shook her head rapidly, the force nearly sending pain traveling up her neck. No matter how bad, hiding what was right in front of her behind a normal façade just seemed wrong. "No."

Aang let out a small sigh of relief. He was glad that she wasn't asking for him to change. He knew that an illusion of that size would be too much for him to handle without feeding first. "Okay." The air spoke volumes before he continued. "I'm sorry if I'm confusing you, Katara. I'm sure you have many questions."

She nodded mutely. "I do."

Aang let out another wavy breath before sitting down, resting his chin against his harsh palm. He stared at her expectantly.

Now that permission had been given it was a perfect moment for the anxiety to attack. Her stomach grumbled even more and she could see her legs wobbling precariously.

While reigning in her growing nausea, she raised her voice, asking the question through tense lips. "What really happened that day?"

"...you already know."

"Yes. I know." She walked a little closer towards him against her flaring instincts to flee. "But I want to hear it from you. Everything."

Aang closed his eyes. "Alright."

With hesitant steps, Katara moved over in front of him, choosing a soft patch of grass. Her knees brushed against his as she made her way down, causing Aang to flinch.

Katara blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No. That was me."

They sat across from each other, as if they were waiting for someone to snap, a meltdown.

"You ready?" He asked, more so to break the silence than anything else.

Signs of apprehension shined briefly on her face before she placed a single hand on his clenched wrist.

Aang lowered his gaze to the ground, picking at the grass with his free hand while talking. "It's kind of strange, really. Even though it's only been five years I've already forgotten what most of my human life was like. All those memories...it's like I'm trying to hold a lake in my hands. But everything...it always just slips through the cracks."

He sucked in a deep breath before looking at her. "But that one day...our trip to the woods...I'll never forget that."

Katara nodded, urging him wordlessly to continue.

He swallowed. "I remember us playing outside. You were trying to tell me something..."

_"Come on, let's go!"_

_"K-Katara..." He stammered, rubbing his hands together as they stood in front of a green abyss. "We...we can't go in there."_

_"Says who?"_

_Aang frowned. "Practically everyone in this town." _

_Katara skipped forward, singing softly. "No one has to know, Aang. It will be our little secret."_

_He tried again, still staring into an ever sea of green. "But it's dangerous." He could barely make out the outline of a few bushes before the trees swarmed up, surrounding everything in a blanket of leaves. _

_She turned around, eyes sparkling mischievously. Once he saw her facial expression he knew that he had lost. "Since when has a little danger stopped us?" She walked up to him, holding his hand. "When we're together...it's safe. I always feel safe with you, Aang. Don't you feel the same way?"_

_He blushed. "Yes, but-"_

_She laughed. "It's really okay. I've been here before."_

_His eyes widened. Well that changes things, he thought. "Wow, so you mean you can go in there without getting lost?"_

_She nodded, smile growing wider by the second. "Dad and I used to camp there all the time. He's not like the townspeople, Aang. In fact..." She leaned in closer, whispering. "We're not like them either."_

_He whispered back, blinking slowly. "We're not?"_

_"No." She slowly started walking towards the forest, leading him with a single hand. "We're not the same...and that makes us special. People who aren't afraid to take risks are the ones who will really change this world. That's what my dad always told me."_

_He was slowly becoming more convinced. With the warmth of her hand filling his palm, with the smile she sent his way as he took a step forward..._

It's going to be fine_, he thought. _She's determined...and I'd be a horrible friend if I let her go by herself. I have to protect her.

_He squeezed her hand tightly. "Alright."_

_"Really?"_

_He couldn't help smiling back at her as she did a little happy dance. "As long as you're here with me...it will be okay. I trust you."_

_"Me too."_

_Courage soured through his veins as they made their first step into uncharted territory. The smell of pine wafted through his nostrils followed by the deep, throaty scents of soil and decay. _

_It burned in his face, mixing in with the fresh wind moving around his face. The temperature had decreased dramatically, it seemed to him, so he quickly moved closer to her._

_Katara smiled, not bothering the fact that Aang's shoulder was literally pressing against her own. "It takes some time to get used to it."_

_"Yeah..." He quietly surveyed his surroundings, searching through the massive trees. He was surprised that there weren't many animals running around. "It's...kind of empty."_

_"Oh, it only seems that way. Most of the time the animals only come out at night. Isn't it all pretty?" _

_Her joyful spirit didn't appease him. "I don't know. It all looks the same to me. You're sure we won't get lost?"_

_"Relax. I'm not going to go far, I know my limits." She suddenly stopped, blinking rapidly as Aang bumped into her. "Sorry. I wanted to try something..."_

_Aang looked past her, narrowing his eyes as a dark figure shifted behind the tree in front of him. "Huh?"_

_Katara picked up a rather sharp stick, handing it to him. She then pointed at a tree. "It's perfect."_

_"Wha?" He was still looking for the dark bulge...or whatever that thing had been. With a yelp, he jumped five feet when he felt something tickle his sides. "Katara!"_

_"Ugh, don't freak out." She sighed, grabbing the stick from him and jamming it into the tree. "It's for our initials."_

_"Oh." He flinched as the dark thing appeared again, this time right behind the tree Katara was marking. "Wait, don't move!"_

_Katara frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_He ignored her, running around only to gawk at the empty space behind the disgruntled bark. "I could have sworn I saw someone standing back here."_

_She slapped his shoulder mockingly though hesitation flared through her eyes. "Scaring me won't work."_

_"I'm serious, Katara! It was there!"_

_"Aang, stop it! If you didn't want to come you should have said so!"_

_He glared at her. "It's not that I didn't want to come. It's just-"_

_"What? What's so bad about coming here?"_

_"I...they said-"_

_"They said?" She repeated the words incredulously before sitting, crossing her arms. "So you want to leave just because everyone else said to?"_

_"No. I mean..." He couldn't form a coherent sentence. It was like the ground was going to encase him from the bottom up. Branches clawed through the air, threatening to tear his flimsy shirt. The bushes held prickly thorns and poisonous fruits. _

_And the dark thing he saw earlier..."Katara, please, I want to go home."_

_She stood up, dropping the twig with a huff. "Fine."_

_He had expected a bigger argument, but he was in no mood to ponder over her easy submission. He needed to get the hell out of there. _

_He gripped her hand firmly, knuckles white from the strain. "Thank you."_

_"Seriously, Aang? We haven't even gone that far..." _

_"I know." _And it doesn't matter_, he added in his head as the hair on his neck stood up. _

_Their procession was notably slower. Obstacles riddled their path in the form of elongated branches, sticky mud, and the freezing cold air. Pretty soon they were both shivering, holding onto each other with harsh breaths._

_Katara mumbled through chattering teeth. "This isn't right. We should have reached the opening by now."_

_Aang tensed. "Did you see that?"_

_"Animals don't come out during this time, Aang..."_

_"But...it's nightime."_

_She glared at him before looking up. It was definitely harder to make out the sky with the leaves crowding her view, but she could tell that the sun wasn't shining down upon them anymore. "That's not possible. It's only been fifteen minutes. Thirty at most..."_

_He shook his head. "We need to get out."_

_"Relax, I've got this."_

_"Katara, we've been walking in circles!" He had dropped her hand, holding his elbows as he sucked in a sharp, cold breath. "We're lost." His voice broke and he looked down, ashamed._

_"No we're not. We just need to keep moving." She took his hand back, face hardened with determination. "We can make it."_

_Aang was about to make a polite retort when he stopped abruptly, eyes widening. _

_Katara also stopped, her eyes narrowing with confusion. "Whoa, do you see that?"_

_Aang nodded, wishing with all his heart that he didn't. "Yeah."_

_It was a pretty grotesque sight. Well hidden and covered in dirt, it was almost impossible to make out. __However, as they got closer they could clearly see the mangled body wrapped horrendously around the base of a tree. It didn't have a head._

_Aang gulped, his face as pale as a sheet. "Katara..."_

_She didn't say anything, simply stared at the victim before turning away, her eyes blank. "Let's keep going..."_

"I...I don't understand. I don't remember any of this." Katara rubbed her temple, trying her best not to throw up. It didn't matter that she couldn't recall what the scene had looked like. Aang's face was enough to send her into the hellish nightmare.

"...you really don't? Not even a little?" Aang had gone from looking slightly depressed to worried, glancing over Katara with wide eyes.

"No. Not any of it..." _And I'm not sure if I want to..._

"Okay then. I'll spare you the other...ah, unpleasant details. The fact was we saw a lot of things that night...horrible stuff." Aang narrowed his eyes. "You didn't really react to any of it though. You would barely look before taking my hand, carrying me off to the next corpse."

"Why?" She swallowed.

Aang shrugged, speaking apathetically. "I have a few theories. Probably the work of some type of compulsion spell."

"Like hypnosis?" She wanted to slap herself after the question left her mouth.

"You could say that. It's a form of what we call the secret arts. It takes a lot of energy and willpower to use it." _Not to mention a lot of blood_, he thought.

"I see." Again, she was stunned into silence. After a couple of seconds passed she decided to do what her mind had screamed at her to do ever since Aang had started talking. She pinched herself, mumbling.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

_No, I'm not okay. My best friend...no, my first crush is a vampire. And it's all my fault._ "I'll be alright."

"Right." It was clear from his tone that he didn't believe her.

She sighed before looking away. "So, a vampire led us away..."

"No. He led you away and I followed. I said I was going to protect you and I meant it. So I kept going." He growled, clutching the grass with his elongated nails. "And it wasn't just one vampire. It was the _king_ of vampires. Lord of the entire clan here."

Katara shivered because of two things. One, the sound of Aang growling. It was a harsh reminder of what he was, a solid ten-year-old who could probably kill her in three seconds flat. Now not only did she have to accept the fact that vampires exist, she would also have to deal with the fact that Aang had been taken by a...by royalty? "I don't understand."

"I don't either, to be honest. He doesn't really take much interest in newborns, and he rarely ever creates them himself. He mainly lets his minions do the dirty work."

Katara refrained herself from asking him if he was one of the so called 'minions' now. Instead, she puzzled over a different predicament. "So, why would he choose you?"

"For the sick pleasure of making someone else suffer." Aang had to work hard to keep under control. He wanted to kick something badly, but he was trying to avoid frightening the person he loved more than his own existence (not that he wasn't scaring her already).

Katara frowned, lips twitching with disgust. "There has to be more to it than that."

"Oh, there is now of course, but that was what it was at the start. Imagine this," He leaned in closer to her, his jaw tight. "Picture it, a simple maze full of traps, twists, and turns. Now, imagine filling the mazes with various predators, killers, maniacs, whatever you want to call them. The poor fool is trapped, forced to run aimlessly until his bloody legs can't support him long enough to take a step."

Katara shivered, speaking inaudibly. "So...the fool trips?"

"Yes, he trips and is overtaken from all sides. Every foul beast attacks him at once, shredding his skin, cutting through bones, gauging out his eyes..."

Katara gulped. "Right."

"It's not even the half of it, Katara. The violence keeps coming, on full blast, ripping apart the fool's soul. Then...when he thinks it's over, the puppet master finally appears."

Katara nodded, unable to respond.

Aang leaned back, closing his eyes. This time when he spoke, it was so quiet unlike the raging torrent he had expelled a few moments ago. "...and then, the puppet master rips out his heart."

It took everything within her to keep the bile from escaping past her own throat. "Aang?"

"So the fool lays there, dead. Hoping for death, wishing for death. Even though he broke his promise...he _needs_ death. He _wants_ to disappear. But of course, the master isn't done with him yet."

"Aang, please..."

It was as if he were in a trance, he couldn't stop talking. "He soon realizes that he isn't dead, that he's still alive. The moment passes quickly when fire races through his veins, twisting him from the inside. He keeps screaming, and screaming, and screaming...but he doesn't shout for himself. He wants his friend, his princess...he doesn't want that for her. He yells for her to run, he yells for her to take the chance to live."

Katara was openly crying now. "Please...don't..."

"Somehow, it works." He looked at her in wonder, as if he were really seeing her for the first time, eyes glazed. "His voice is enough to pull her out of the spell. She runs away, as fast as she can...and now the master is enraged. How can anyone defy his divine power? Destroy his own personal spell?" Aang smiled bitterly. "Now he wants to discover the secrets too. So, he makes the fool his own."

In a flash of movement that he was only able to catch with his heightened senses, Katara grabbed him and forced him into a rough hug, breathing heavily into his shoulder. It was a mixture of sobs and moaning, a sound that chilled him to the very core.

He sat there numbly before hugging her back, eyes still glazed as he spoke. "It didn't matter...it didn't matter that the fool was trapped because his princess was free."

* * *

><p><strong>I surprise myself sometimes...<strong>

**Thank you all for your support and patience! I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it.**


	17. Creation

Creation

He closed his eyes and held her tightly, trying to avoid the way her heart was hammering against his chest. He could almost hear the sound of her bloodstream rushing up her arms and legs and it was taking all of his restraint not to bite into the still healing wound that was inches away from his mouth.

_So vile, disgusting._ Aang bit into his own lip, tasting dead matter and stone along with the throbbing force of venom in miniscule veins connected to his fangs. His gums were bulging and everything else was starting to hurt. Aang's nostrils flared briefly before he decided not to breathe.

His concentration was so focused and brutal that he came close to missing Katara's next couple of words. "You can have some."

Aang could feel his eyes turning black, feel the morphing of his iris' as his brow crinkled, forming cracks in his face. "What?" he asked, but it sounded more like a growl. _Oh god, I'm morphing into the **state**. Ugh, why now of all times?_

He felt her shake and the movement changed the blood flow in her body. "I said, you can have some," She said, though she sounded a little more hesitant.

"You . . . you want to feed me?" Aang would have started retching if he had anything in his stomach to begin with. Just the thought of Haru feeding on Katara had him seeing red again, but himself? The nausea at the forbidden promise of pleasure was almost enough to send him into a seizure. He laughed to hide his encroaching nerves, but the sounds coming out of his mouth reminded him of a dying wolf. "You don't know what you're saying," He muttered.

Katara shuddered but resisted the urge to back away from him. Instead she offered her arm, holding it under his chin. Then she looked away, as if to give him privacy. Aang knew without a doubt that he was drooling now (the grass under him was sizzling from contact with the venom). He needed to feed, badly. But he also knew that everything would change if he took that first bite.

Withstanding every ripple of agony that coursed through his frozen muscles, he stood up and backed away from her. He felt his fangs elongate to the point where they were protruding out of his mouth. He huffed and covered the evidence with his hands.

He dared to glance at Katara's face and instantly regretted it. She looked somewhat frightened yes, but worry was the dominant emotion on her face. He looked at the ground after that, shifting his feet from side to side. He should have ran away from her the moment she moved to hug him, but now his body couldn't fight the temptation to move a foot away from her. She would have to run away instead.

Except . . . she wasn't running. She wasn't even _moving_. Aang narrowed his eyes at the grass, holding back another growl. "What are you waiting for?" His voice sounded raspy to his own ears and he flinched at the sound of Katara's gasp. He didn't say anything after that (with the way his fangs were growing he doubted that she would be able to understand him anyway). It was now all on her.

* * *

><p>Katara saw the wave of emotions fluttering off of Aang's face. It was amazing how much he had transformed from her ideal illusions of him, even now. His eyes were a solid black, and the skin around the eyes were creased in odd lines and angles that made his eyes look even more hollow and empty in contrast. She caught a glimpse of the teeth before he shielded it and his hands were now a little thinner, like a frail women's hands with long, curled fingernails. His hair seemed longer too and Katara couldn't help but stare in shock as he grew a few more inches. This, and only these changes, was her excuse for being an idiot and staying.<p>

_But now that I'm here I might as well help him_, she thought while walking towards him.

His empty sockets immediately zeroed in on her (or she assumed from the black holes centered on her). He was frowning now, or maybe it was the force of his teeth growing that caused his mouth to turn downward. The fact was that he looked extremely more menacing than he had been just a few seconds ago. Swallowing her courage, Katara still walked forward, standing five feet from him now. The closer she got to him the more she could see how hard his skin was and the cracks around his mouth, eyes, and neck. _He looks really bad, he must have held back for a long time._ "You're starving yourself, aren't you?"

His eyes narrowed to thin black slits before he blinked. It was the only part of his body that moved, yet it seemed to speak so profoundly. Katara ignored the warning, ignored the chills racing down her spine, and instead focused her attention on his lips instead. His cracked, purple lips (with a dark substance dribbling out of the corners of his chin). Katara raised her hand to his mouth, wiping away the excess venom, wincing slightly as it burned her fingers. She bit her bottom lip for the fourth time that day and sucked in a breath before holding out her wrist again.

When the only thing he did was stare as she slowly took one of his hands (or claws) and dragged his finger across the middle of her arm. He didn't resist or move at all, she couldn't deny the fact that it was starting to freak her out. Instead of complaining she simply held her arm out again.

Aang seemed to be trying to avoid to look at the blood (she also noticed that he had stopped breathing). But eventually he slowly turned his head towards her arm. She brought it up to his face for him (since he seemed to have trouble leaning, or was he just holding himself back still?). With a sound similar to a dying animal, he opened his mouth and sucked on her arm.

She held in a gasp as venom poured out of his mouth, dripping down her arm to the grass. She could feel the fangs barely digging into her skin, but he wasn't biting her. He was simply using air pressure, and she could almost feel the pull of her liquids leaving her arm, leaving it numb and cold. The sound of him sucking soothed her somehow, and she began to smile as the light-headed feeling reached her shoulder. It was when the numbness had reached her neck that he stopped, straightening up.

There was a stronger hint of something in his cheeks and his eyes no longer looked like black holes. The frown hadn't left his face, but at least the fangs were smaller from what Katara could see. She smiled lightly then winced as the motion sent a small spark of agony on her lips.

She licked her lips, tasting something metallic stemming from a cut she had made when she was biting her bottom lip earlier. She stopped when a cold hand touched her cheek. Katara gasped as Aang brought her face down and kissed her on the lips. He licked over the cut, grazing it with venom. She shuddered at the heat of the kiss and moaned.

He released her then and she panted, massaging her swollen lip lightly with one finger. A tingling aftertaste left a cool sensation mixed with the sharpness of the venom. She couldn't decide if she liked the kiss or not. After staring at the ground for a good few seconds it didn't surprise her to see empty space the next time she looked up. What did surprise her pounced on her from behind.

She yelped and shook, almost missing the stinging laughter. "I can't believe this, I can not freakin' believe this!" Toph's voice boomed out in the open field. "I didn't think you'd be the one to become a Agni Dar, but hey, it's always the quiet ones that surprise ya."

Katara rubbed her palms nervously, eyeing the blind hunter with a shadow of apprehension. "I'm almost afraid to ask what that means."

Toph shrugged. "Eh, you know. Agni Dar. Heat giver. You're a prostitute for vamps."

"What?" Katara blushed before pointing at Toph. "Are you calling me a tramp?"

Toph started cleaning dirt out of her nails. "Eh, pretty much."

"I . . . how dare you!"

"Well? It's the truth, ain't it?" Toph smirked as Katara stomped past her. "Ah, come on. I'm only teasing."

"How much did you hear?" Katara rubbed her venom charred arm absently. Some of the feeling had failed to come back.

"Oh, I didn't really hear anything. I could barely concentrate with the smell. Whooowheee momma, that's one sucker! So . . . what's your relationship to this dude?"

Katara frowned. She had seen the question coming a mile away. "Nothing is going on."

"Then why did you offer to be his food?"

"Ugh, Toph, just give me a moment right now, okay? I'm not in a good mood . . ." Katara nearly jumped when Toph grabbed her arm. It hurt more than she thought it would as the burns flared under Toph's touch.

Toph muttered under her breath. "Eh, this is a self-righteous one, eh? Huh, it's not every day you get a Gopher."

"A what?"

"Gopher. They resist feeding until they transform into the _state_, then they go on a killing rampage." Toph cracked her knuckles. "A vampire is easiest to kill during it's _state_, believe it or not. They're completely unbalanced, unorganized, sometimes even uncoordinated. As long as you don't be a wussy and stand your ground anyone can take em down."

Katara rolled her eyes thinking of how Aang had tensed when his eyes had filled up his sockets with nothing but a black abyss. She knew on both a subconscious and conscious level that the only reason she survived was by his mercy. "I doubt that," She said.

"Pfft, you're not the expert sweet cheeks. Besides, you're supposed to be a _hunter_ not an Agni Dar."

_Guess there's a lot of vocabulary you have to study for this job._ "I still haven't decided if I'll join yet."

Toph held up a piece of paper, waving it erratically in her face. "The contract doesn't lie."

"Ugh, forgot about that."

"Don't worry, Katara. With my skills and your beauty none of these bad boys will stand a chance." Toph smirked before punching Katara's arm playfully (and of course it had to be the injured one).

"Beauty? You mean I'm bate now?"

"I'm just saying, it doesn't hurt to use those feminine charms every once and a while."

Katara sighed and shook her head. "Right, of course."

"Say, Katara?"

"What?"

"Don't you have school today?"

_Crap!_ "Aw, dammit!" Katara ran through the rest of the field, panting and wheezing while Toph followed calmly behind, whistling a tune about slaying vamps under a full moon with beer.

oooOOOooOOOOOOOOOoooo

The moment the hunter's scent entered his nose, Aang ran from it. It was amazing what a few pints of human blood could do for his body. His muscles rejoiced from the life-force and his gums were not nearly as sore. It wasn't enough to stop Aang from throwing up some time after he had ran about fifty miles. The nausea combined with Katara's bloody lips created contrasting desires in his brain and the running only served to aggravate this.

He groaned and sat against a tree, sniffing. Within the next five minutes Haru had ran up to him, as if Aang's discomfort had called him from within the clan's confine to lead Haru to his master. Haru sighed before ruffling Aang's hair with a small grin. "Well, did you tell her?"

Aang winced. "Yeah."

"And . . . well, what did she say?" Haru sat next to him.

"She seemed okay with it, I guess. She just wanted to know about how I was changed, so I told her."

Haru grimaced. He remembered his first time asking the young Avatar about his past as a newborn. "Ah, tough. Did it disgust her?"

"I don't know, she didn't even recall half of the stuff I told her." Aang sighed, leaning back against the tree bark. "Then she offered her blood to me and I-"

"Wait, what?! She's a Agni Dar?" Haru instantly ducked, avoiding a fast uppercut to the jaw.

"Hell no!" Aang growled.

"Alright, alright! Stupid question, I admit it." Haru raised his hands up over his head, almost ready to bow when Aang just scowled and looked away. "Come on, man. Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm just antsy is all. Ozai wants me to make another newborn by this thursday."

Aang sighed before standing, rubbing his wrist. "Right, right. Okay, let me think." The young airbending vampire rubbed circles in his temple and forehead, a habit he had yet to get rid of when it came to stress. "Ah . . . I guess the hospital is our best bet."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "A hospital?"

Aang nodded. "Particularly ER patients. They're already closer to the state of death than most. We just need to find someone who truly doesn't have any other option besides that, then we'll see if we can change them."

"You really put a lot of thought into this, huh?"

Aang looked insulted by the question. "Of course I do, I don't just give into my thirst whenever I feel like it."

Haru shrugged. "I dunno, you just seem to think about the process more than most."

"Well, I'm supposed to be the special one, why else would Ozai take me?"

"Eh, I have a few theories."

Aang rolled his eyes at Haru's facetious smile. "Yeah, well they can wait. Come on."

"A hospital, though?"

"Shut up."

They ran in companionable silence for a while, which Haru was grateful for. After his rash actions concerning Katara he was eager to be back in Aang's good graces. Teaching Haru to hunt had been bad enough, and newborns seemed a lot more complex.

With this in mind, Haru decided to keep shut when they reached a general hospital. They were able to sneak in pretty easy with some use of the arts (mainly involving light manipulation as Aang still didn't have enough energy to formally turn them invisible). Haru felt a slight stab of pity as they walked down the ailes. The patients truly did look like they were on their death beds.

He almost gasped as they approached a frail girl. Her head was shaved completely and he could make out the dark purple rings under her eyes and the multiple tubes plugged in her arms and nose. Aang nodded, gesturing towards the girl. Haru felt sick all of a sudden.

Aang sighed. "Try your best to control yourself. The drugs help, it makes them taste pretty funky." He wrinkled his nose.

Haru appraised him with new eyes. "How would you know?"

"Now's not the time. Just hurry, Haru, before the doctor shows up." Aang looked a little panicked now and who could blame him? He was admittedly not the best at concealing spells, and he could already feel the effects of their current one waning. "Now, Haru."

Haru bent forward and bit into the girls neck. The blood did taste pretty weird, he almost choked on it. The revolting taste allowed him to control his thirst somewhat, though by the time he got the required amount he had still layered the girl's frail waist and shoulder with horrid gash marks. Haru tried to push the guilt away and bent back down, pushing venom into the girls neck this time.

It didn't take long for the girl to start shaking and shuddering violently. Aang separated her from the tubes and other miscellaneous machinery. Once he was finished Haru earthbended a hole out of the wall and they ran off, escaping the sirens in seconds for the comfort of the melancholic woods.

The girl continued to struggle and claw at the air as Aang carried her, by which point he kindly suggested to Haru that since he changed the patient he should have the honors of holding her.

Haru sent Aang a playful death glare before cradling the girl. She appeared to be in her teens now that he got a close look at her face. "Did you see her name?"

"No, I didn't. There wasn't any name tag or nothing."

"Then what should we call her?"

Aang looked at the girl, guilt flashing through his eyes briefly though he hadn't been the one to change her. "You should give her one."

Haru was about to speak some more when the girl screamed, arching back in a move that would have torn her spine apart if she had still been human. Haru saw a flash of teal, bluish eyes that morphed to grey before closing. He ran a few names in his head but only one stuck. "Yue."

Aang raised an eyebrow before staring at the sky. "Moon, huh?"

"Yeah," Haru mumbled, setting the writhing girl in the ground, watching her body form a crescent shape. "I think it fits her well."

Aang looked away, crossing his arms. "Let's just hope Ozai is satisfied."

"Right." Haru smiled before sitting on the ground, waiting for Yue's screams to stop. "Let's hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. Nice.<strong>

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **

**Last Edit: June 1 2013**


	18. Dreading the Start

Dreading the Start

Katara took in a deep breath, then sighed as loudly as she could. She was bored, tired, annoyed, angry, confused, bitter . . . it was a combination of a lot of negative emotions.

Basically, she felt like crap. She had been late to three classes and was caught sleeping in two of them. Many people had asked her how she was feeling and if she needed to see the nurse. Normally she would have been grateful for all the concern, but today it was just irritating.

School simply didn't seem real, it wasn't an adequate escape for the problems that faced her at home. Danger lay beyond the woods, and no one else had a clue. Not a single one of them!

With an angry huff, she continued to glare out the window, not caring about the notes the teacher was giving out. She couldn't concentrate without getting a headache anyway. No, her mind was swimming currently with thoughts of a certain dark brunette. _Aang . . . my how you've changed . . ._

She frowned as certain words filtered in and out of her brain. _I'm supposed to be a hunter, I'm supposed to learn how to kill someone like Aang._

_We will become enemies._ She blinked, then rubbed her face angrily, fighting the tears. _No. I refuse. I will not kill the guy I thought was dead for five years! I won't! _"I won't!" She shouted, gripping her hair and shuddering. Then she blushed and moaned because she just had to say that out loud, and now everyone was staring at her, naturally.

"Katara? Something on your mind?" Mr. Piandou said with one single eyebrow raised.

Katara muttered quietly, only having to repeat the statement when her infamous English teacher told her to speak up. "I'm fine, sir."

"Right, then will you kindly tell me what this theory means?" He gestured toward the board, smirking.

Katara sighed. "No. I can't."

"Really? How so?"

"I wasn't paying attention." She said this very quietly but it didn't matter. The entire class was silent now.

"I see. Do we need to discuss this with Jeong Jeong?"

Katara shivered. Their principle, a cynical, man of many sides. He intimidated everyone, his reputation was so outlandish. It was said that one could feel his presence, trembling just from walking past his office. She'd rather not see him, her life was stressful enough. "No, that won't be necessary," She said with a gulp.

"Very well. Ty Lee, please switch with Katara. I want to make this a little easier for her."

Ty Lee got up, face red now, and smiled sheepishly at Katara before mouthing the word "Sorry." Katara shrugged and got up, walking towards the seat with conviction. _Well, at least I won't have to keep staring at those damned woods anymore._

* * *

><p><em>Yue seems to be progressing nicely so far,<em> Aang thought, watching Haru explain things to her from the side. In many ways, this was officially Haru's first time being anyone's master as the two people they changed before were technically under Aang's control. He couldn't help but smile at Haru's animated way of telling his story. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad thing.

After all, Yue had been close to dying before, right? _But she still had a family, and we randomly took her from a hospital. They're probably devastated._ Aang frowned, thinking about how his parents had looked a couple months after he had been turned. He had visited them, as any child would in his situation. They had moved on with their lives, but there was a melancholic sense now . . . something Aang would never be able to give back. He shivered and growled at the floor, kicking the ground. He ended up kicking a little too hard, effectively making a few cracks.

Both Yue and Haru instantly looked at him and he sighed. "It's okay, that was me." Aang smiled weakly.

Haru grinned knowingly, then whispered something to Yue. She looked a little puzzled, but she nodded once before covering her ears and closing her eyes. Haru then walked over to Aang, rubbing his shoulders. "Alright, what's up? Don't tell me you're turning emo about this."

"Haru, look at her."

Haru appraised Yue from behind. "She's pretty, if we got her a wig I'm sure she would be the talk of the village."

"You know what I mean." Aang's voice shook slightly before he crossed his arms. "We've turned her into a monster."

"Aang, you know Ozai's word is law." Haru pat him on the back once before placing his own hands behind his head. "She doesn't even remember her human life, all she knows is that hospital. She was sick for a_ long_ time, Aang. This has helped her."

It was a pretty optimistic way of looking at it. The young Avatar couldn't help but smile at that. "You would think that."

"Hey, nothing's wrong with looking at the bright side of things." Haru shrugged. "You should try it."

"Ergh, maybe later. For now why don't you just take Yue to Ozai so that he'll be out of our hair." Aang finished this statement with a grunt before walking away.

Haru frowned. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't know, I just need some space. Far away from him, far away from here. Just . . . I'll catch up with you later."

_Sheesh, sometimes he can never catch a break._ Haru sighed. "I'm always willing to talk, you know that. You're . . . you're not alone."

Aang stopped. He felt a breeze hit him briefly before he turned towards Haru, grinning lightly. His eyes were dark and red. "Thanks. I appreciate that." He then disappeared, running away at the speed of a bullet, leaving a worried looking earthbending vampire next to a silent, observant newborn.

* * *

><p>Zuko was thanking the gods that he only had one more hour left in hell. He had never been one to despise school, but after everything his uncle had shoved on him he was ready for a long nap. Not to mention the surprise attack from Toph, which left him feeling humiliated and useless. It was all too much.<p>

_Can't believe they're seriously trying to force this bullshit on me. Vampires __**don't**__ exist._ Zuko sighed, glaring at his stubborn locker. He had messed up on the combination for the fifth time. It was going to make him late. _Damn it all._

It was a frustrating situation for him. Zuko trusted his uncle, for the most part. He knew that his experience paled in comparison to that man's, but doubts still existed about the _hunter_ business. _But . . . Katara did get attacked by something. Whether they exist or not, since we live next to those woods training couldn't hurt._ Zuko sighed again, thinking of all the work he would have to do when he got home. _I don't think I can handle this today._

He proceeded to half walk half stomp across the hall when he bumped into someone. Books flew in the air briefly as the sound of a notebook colliding with tile filled his ears. _It's like the first day all over again. _"Ugh, I have to quit doing that," Zuko mumbled lightly, bending down to pick up a textbook.

"Yeah, you really should."

Zuko gasped, meeting Katara's amused look with red cheeks. "Crap."

Katara shrugged. "Don't worry, Zuko. I'm used to it."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to be so smart." Zuko smirked before shoving the books into her hand. "Besides, you should watch where you're going too."

"I guess so. I have been pretty distracted lately." She rubbed her arm absently while saying it.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, then he took her hand, ignoring her protests as he lifted up her long sleeve. His eyes widened at the purple bruise along her arm. "What is _that_?" He asked, voice full of disgust.

Katara groaned and pulled her arm back. "It doesn't matter."

"Katara . . . " Zuko crossed his arms. "So, what Toph said was true? You let some random guy beat you up?"

Katara hissed, staring around frantically to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "It wasn't like that, you dimwit!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"Really? What's the point of teaching you anything if you're going to get yourself hurt."

"Shut up, okay? You don't understand. I . . . I know this person, okay?" Katara took in a deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself. "He's a . . . a . . . "

Zuko scoffed. "A vampire?"

"Yeah . . . "

"And you let him feed on you or something?"

Katara turned away while a messy blush crept up into her cheeks. "I'm not talking about this with you."

Zuko made an exasperating sound before walking past her. "If you didn't want to say anything then you should have just kept your mouth shut." He didn't look back to hear her retort. He still had class to go to after all.

* * *

><p><em>That rotten jerk! Who does he think he is?<em>

Katara huffed and tried to keep herself from stomping the rest of the way back. Sokka should have met her at the front gate of the school, but he called and said that he was busy. _Probably hanging out with Suki so that he doesn't have to face Toph at home, the lazy ass. And he's the one who wanted to be trained too._

It didn't surprise her earlier when Sokka complained about Toph's methods of teachings. As Aang had been revealing his story to her, Sokka had been back at home with Toph doing a lot of push ups (According to him anyway, so Katara assumed it hadn't been that many).

Sokka's top comments consisted of "slavedriver," and "Miss Yells-A-Lot." Katara wasn't looking forward to her fair share, but she had decided long ago that she was going to suck it up and take the pain for now. Besides, the contract should only last for a few months, right? _Dad wouldn't sign the thing without reading it, would he?_

It was a silly thought, but it legitimately scared Katara. The men in the family had a tendency to overlook things when it came to reading. But her father was definitely not as bad as Sokka, so she contained her hope and let out a shaky breath before opening her front door. The house was eerily silent and she frowned. She noticed the bat to her right and picked it up immediately just in case Toph decided to attack. _Which she probably will. She's very sneaky._

Katara looked around, discreetly making sure to walk a little slower so that she wouldn't be so obvious. She doubted that it would do anything. Blind people had enhanced senses, at least from what she'd heard. When nothing happened for five minutes she decided to head towards the stairs.

The floor creaked beneath her feet and she scowled, keeping the bat held high. When the sounds continued she thought, _aww, screw it,_ before running up the rest of the steps. It left her panting by the wall, chest heaving as her injured arm twitched against her side. _Ugh, that hurt more than I thought it would._ She gritted her teeth as her neck flared, and she placed her hands over the bandage. _Guess I'll have to replace it. I'll need more gauze as well._

She dropped the bat and entered her room, searching through the drawers for her medicine. She found the cream Iroh had prescribed for her and slowly peeled the bandage off, applying the cool paste to her neck. She then moved her shirt sleeve up and started rubbing it on her arm. The stinging sensation nearly made her cry. She bit down on her bottom lip and kept rubbing vigorously.

The pain subsided long enough for her to hear it. A sharp tapping sound. She turned her head towards the window, gasping softly. She swallowed, then walked over to the transparent glass. With a single heave, she pushed the window open, facing a young pale face that held deep red eyes.

* * *

><p>He hadn't met to come back, it really wasn't a good time to see her so soon.<p>

But . . . well, he let his emotions get in the way. Aang would have liked to blame it on the fact that his mind was still stuck in the stubborn, unfocused tendencies of a ten-year-old, but he knew better.

_It's the blood. That stupid, alluring fluid._ He closed his eyes, standing below her window. He knew the illusion wouldn't last, soon the hunter would figure out his ruse and come back to the house looking for him. She's more perceptive than most hunters. _I'll have to make this quick._

Much like he had been doing for many nights in the past, he catapulted himself up to her window, knocking. The only difference was he didn't change his appearance. If one thing was for certain, he was grateful that she knew the truth only for the fact that he wouldn't have to waste his energy doing a morphing spell. _Please, open up._

He let out a soft sigh of both relief and dread when she opened the window. She had been tending to her wounds apparently, for when he sniffed he got a fresh waft of the fading scent of blood from her neck and arm. _I should apologize for that._

He shook his head rapidly. _Maybe later. There isn't enough time, have to do this fast._ "Katara, there's something important I need to discuss with you," He said, trying to sound serious despite how high his ten-year-old voice was.

Katara nodded slowly, eyes filled slightly with worry and apprehension. But there was also a hint of curiosity. "Yes?"

"I . . . well, I've sensed a Hunter's presence a few times since I've been here. She works for Iroh I take it?"

Katara's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, so you know him?"

Aang smiled softly. "I brought you to him, if you recall."

"Oh, yes. Of course." She looked away, blushing from embarrassment.

Aang swallowed, clutching the window frame with elongated nails. _Come on, just fight it._ "Right. So, you're going to be trained?"

"Yes." Her tone dropped as she said this, eyes downcast.

_Hunters and Vampires, constant reversals of predator and prey._ Aang smiled, trying to hide the tension running down his spine. "That's what I thought. So, I have a proposition for you."

Katara blinked. It was easy to see from her expression that she hadn't expected this response. "I see. I'm . . . I don't know if I'll accept it."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, just think about it." Aang crouched from the window frame before jumping back, landing in the air a foot from her, staying suspended in midair so that he was still at her level thanks to a few wind currents. He gazed at her with a look of determination before revealing his idea. "Katara, would you like me to help you train?"

Katara's mouth was open wide and she leaned out of the window, watching him float. "Are . . . are you serious?"

Aang nodded, still airbending so that he could look her straight in the face. "Yes. These next few weeks are going to be brutal for you, trust me. I've watched Hunters train in action, and it isn't really pretty." He smiled at her. "Not to mention some of their practices are a little . . . outdated. We've learned never to underestimate these warriors, and that has helped us develop more unpredictable methods of attack."

"I see." Katara closed her eyes. "So . . . what you're saying is . . .?"

"I'm saying you should think about it. Ozai, the ruler of our clan, is the one who turned me. I've had access to certain fighting demonstrations and techniques that most vampires don't know exist." A slow, smirk spread across his face as he thought of Ozai's downfall. An almost impossible idealistic hope, but maybe if he helped out the opposition it could be possible. Haru had said he should look at it all from a brighter side after all.

_This way I can protect her and redeem myself._ "Well, what do you say, Katara? What better way to learn then from a vampire himself?"

Katara sucked in a breath. Her answer would change everything. It wasn't simply about vampires or the attacks before. She would really have to do it, really have to commit to an action. _Can I stick to this?_ She opened her eyes finally, her posture unwavering. "Give me one more day. I'll have an answer by then."

Aang smiled. "Whatever you choose, know I'll support you either way. Even if . . . " He blinked, then let the air currents drop, running away into the woods that had served so long as his home and his prison.

_I will support you, even when we reach the day where you will take me down yourself._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here we are.<strong>

**I apologize for the lateness. It's been a rocky couple of months. Time sort of ran away from me, then there were AP tests and a malfunctioning computer that didn't get fixed until a few days ago. Thank you all for continuing to read and support this story, I definitely wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys!**

**A special thanks goes to ****GOLDENWINGS ****and ****jazs****, your reviews/reminders definitely inspired me to update.**

**Other reviews and critiques have been much appreciated. It's almost summer for me, so that means more updates for you guys. ;)**

**Thank you for sticking with this story for so long, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Justice**


	19. Decisions May Break Your Bones

Decisions May Break Your Bones

Every person has a certain set of limitations, a set of striking points that affect them on a personal level. Everyone has pride, everyone has different ideas of what the word _perfection_ means.

Toph is no different. An expert in her field, she had struggled and fought for years to find her own steely resolve; to tone her body and soul, sealing even the miniscule cracks. She didn't need to _see_ in order to snap a man's neck, to stab him straight through the heart.

No. She was beyond that. She was above it all. Even Iroh, a respected man amongst professional hunters, told her that she had high potential_. I'm afraid my training won't help. You are already equipped with the skills I mastered in my twenties. _

Humble words from a legend; that had been the best advice Toph had received in her entire life. From that point onward she took pride in boasting about Iroh's teaching skills, giving him all the credit for her expertise even if he had nothing to do with it. A joke among friends and a private ego boast.

Oh yes, she was prideful. Anyone who knew her would admit it. She deserved pride, she _owned_ it.

So imagine her frustration, imagine the anger festering at her chest when she found herself trapped within a vampire's illusion. Like most modern hunters, she recognized the magic, recognized the compelling pull of a vision that could only be done with the Secret Arts.

Oh yeah, she knew what it was. Unfortunately for her, Toph happened to be a little . . . average when it came to overcoming these spells. Unlike what most believed, being blind made it worse.

"Dammit!" She growled and turned in a half circle, completing the circle she had made in the ground. She had been walking this way for about ten minutes, face red. "It's a stupid maze."

Maze. The most simple in regards to illusion spells. It had to have been a weak vampire, one that chose not to feed very often. There was a special way the victim had to move throughout the false passageways, otherwise they would be stuck going in random directions until they died.

The way out wasn't hard to find because the visual disparities in the scenery became obvious after a few seconds. The technique had been long dropped by many vampires since hunters could easily break out of it. A desperate spell left for vampires who generally couldn't use any other Secret Art.

Of course, since Toph had to literally feel the surface of every part of the illusion this spell tended to take up a lot of her time. An extra advantage the bloodsucker hadn't even anticipated. She scowled at the irony of it all, keeping her hands out so that she could feel around. _I bet it's the same one that Katara was messing with the other day. Ugh, if she lets the sucker drain her so help me—_

"Ah!" Her mouth twisted into a sadistic grin as she touched the rough patch of earth in front of her. Her senses were telling her that she was at the beach, but her fingers had found the truth. Here was the exit. "About time."

She punched through the thickest part and then she was blasted into the air. She screamed as the air carried her roughly before sending her to the ground. It was only through training and sheer will that she landed safely, going into a few rolls to slow down her speed.

She spat at the ground before standing, wiping at her ruffled uniform. She could feel the light breeze pulling at her clothes along with the grass pressing against her feet. "Looks like I'm back in the grass lands just south of the house. That bloodsucker must be close by." Toph sniffed the air once, wrinkling her nose. "Yep. Close."

She followed the scent, grumbling every few minutes while sharpening a small knife. She was at least grateful for the fact that the vampire had chosen a straightforward path to her students' home (though the more she thought about it the more dangerous it seemed). The bloodsucker didn't waste time, obviously. "Katara better use that technique I taught her. Can't believe this." Toph scowled and started running, senses alert and throbbing with the smell.

The smell grew vibrant. It burned her nostrils and sent chills down her arms and legs. She covered her nose just as another blast of air hit her in the face. She shielded herself with her arms, gasping as she heard feet pounding a few feet away from her. The smell carried with the sound, strong and potent, before shifting away, following after the wavering wind. _Ah, so the bloodsucker is an airbender too? Figures, their kind is nearly extinct. No wonder he can barely perform the Secret Arts._

Toph licked her lips and lowered her arms. She then ran in the opposite direction, irritation pounding in sync with her heart. "Ugh, if he's leaving it means he got what he wanted. Please, for once Katara, please tell me you were smart this time."

With her enhanced speed from training and experience, Toph found the front door in five seconds. She practically jumped up the stairs and kicked down Katara's door.

She ignored Katara's scream and grabbed her arm, running fingers along the wrist in search of a pulse. She had to feel for the heart beat, feel the strength of it.

Katara shrieked, trying to pull away. "What are you doing?! Ugh, you are so dramatic! Did you really have to kick the door down?!"

"Shut up!" Toph snapped. Her patience was already stretched thin. After sensing the strong _thumps_ of Katara's pulse, she let her go, huffing. "Wouldn't have been hard if you had just stayed still."

"You kicked my door down! What did you expect? Coming all in like a crazy person, scaring the hell out of me . . . " Katara's rant turned into mumbling.

Toph made a show of rolling her eyes. "Please, princess. I'm not the one you're supposed to be afraid of." She crossed her arms. "What did that bloodsucker want anyhow? Is it the same one you were sucking face with before?"

"Excuse me? Since when-how did you-ugh! It's none of your business!"

"Don't deny it. It's him, that kid you were friends with, right?" Toph sighed, rubbing at a scab on her elbow. She hated giving out explanations. "Look, he's not the guy you once knew. You're only hurting yourself."

"You don't know anything! You don't know _him_ and you don't know _me_. Who gives you the right to judge anyway? If it's so dangerous why weren't you here to stop him from seeing me?"

The jab hit home. Toph's eyes widened as her breath hitched. Her voice was low and quiet when she asked, "Is that what you think?"

"Just . . . I don't know. I'm feeling a little pressured right now to be honest." Though Toph couldn't see it, Katara was tearing up and holding herself in a ball on the bed. "I don't know how I should act now. I'm going over all my options before I commit to something."

Toph wanted to roll her eyes again, but she fought it. "What other option is there? You were assaulted by vampires! Twice! You're lucky your friend still even exists. Even if he's dead, he's out there! He made a sacrifice so that you could be here. The least you can do is train until your bones crack so that you can properly fend for yourself without fainting."

It all came out in a rush and by the end of her mini-rant Toph was panting. She wiped her forehead and swallowed, turning her head away from the direction of Katara's voice. She flinched when Katara's hand lightly rubbed her shoulder. "Did . . . something like this happen to you, Toph?"

"No! What gave you that idea?" Toph sounded notably stressed.

She could almost hear the smile in Katara's voice as limber arms wrapped around her small waist. "I don't know, I can sort of tell. Whether it's true or not, I won't force you to say anything."

"Sheesh, Katara." Toph pushed her away. "Yeah, I had a friend. Doesn't matter; I'm past that now."

"Maybe."

"I am, Katara. Stop thinking about it." Toph pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to keep herself calm. "Bottom line, we've got some serious work to do."

"I guess."

Toph chuckled at Katara's tone. "Relax, I will protect you." Surprising herself, Toph pulled Katara back and hugged her tightly. "You'll just have to stay in my sights until then. You're stuck with me."

"Wonderful."

"Hey, don't get sassy with me. Like it or not, I will train you. That bloodsucker is going to think twice about visiting you out of the blue. You're not his personal blood bank. You're a person, and he will treat you like one. Otherwise his ass is getting kicked." Toph's smirk was a meter wide now. "Are we clear?"

Katara looked like she wanted to make a retort but after a few seconds she closed her eyes and spoke, tone relaxed. "Understood."

The girls shook hands and smiled at each other as if they were the best of friends. The next few months would be interesting for sure.

* * *

><p><em>Dang it, Master is calling me.<em> Aang gripped his head, shaking it. _Wait, what am I saying? Ugh!_

As much as he would love to deny it, he couldn't ignore Ozai's hypnotic pull. It would be painful to fight it otherwise, and he wasn't in the mood to fight with the bastard anyway.

Aang smirked. It was fun to call Ozai that, even if Aang wouldn't dare say it to the powerful vampire's face. It made him feel better about running towards the devil like a demented puppy. It was absurd that Ozai would call him anyway, he already helped Haru make three newborns. What more did the guy want?

The young Avatar sighed before scaling a wall. He was taking a different route than he normally did just so that Ozai would have to wait a little longer. After all, whether compulsion was involved or not, Aang wanted to delay the meeting for as long as he could. They were always pure torture and it only made him more powerless by the end of the dreadful conversation.

But in the end they would still have to talk and Ozai would still make him feel inferior and then the night would end with Aang hating his guts about a thousand times more than he already did. But such was his life.

Ever since asking Katara the fateful question, Aang was happily imagining his Master's demise. Normally, he would have been horrified that his mind had taken such a violent turn but at this moment the joy it produced was too addicting to dismiss.

By the time Aang had reached Ozai's mansion-sized tent there was a huge smile on his face. That immediately disappeared once he pushed through the entrance flap, seeing Haru and Yue sitting next to the king of their clan.

Ozai's smile was small and cold. "I see you took your time. Any dire news you care to report?"

"No, Master," Aang replied robotically.

"I see. Can't say I'm surprised, you are still so very young. You will learn to be more prompt." Ozai said all this while sliding a finger underneath Yue's chin, which made both Aang and Haru's face morph into aghast expressions. "Now, I see here that you had Haru choose from the ill, yes?"

"Well, they are easier to produce, Master. You know Haru as well as I do. He is a strong earthbending vessel, but he still lacks control."

If Haru was offended by Aang's blunt comment, he didn't show it. He was still staring warily at Ozai's hand that still rested under Yue's face. Ozai laughed, moving his fingers up to Yue's cheeks. "It's a shame, she is definitely a beauty. I'm sure she would have made a fine vessel for the water spirits." Ozai's tone was now disapproving. "Ah, but you know how I feel about the ill."

Aang gulped. "I understand . . . but you didn't specify what kind of person should be changed, Master."

"No. I thought you already knew." Ozai's smile was back but his eyes were red and hard. "Only the strong may rise up to overcome man. Only the ones who can withstand suffering may receive the gift of immortality." He tilted Yue's head, staring apathetically into her dull, blue eyes. "Why, just look at the color of her skin alone. As grey and fine as porcelain. Death almost caught her in it's grasp before the transformation."

"Yes, but she is capable of doing more. She has potential." All eyes were now on Haru and he immediately looked away, staring at the floor.

Ozai raised an eyebrow before staring at Haru. "You made two. You can't feel sorrow for the loss of one."

Haru swallowed and shook his head, refusing to say more. Aang's expression was controlled but his hands were clenched at his sides. Ozai chuckled at him before suddenly shoving Yue in the frozen ten-year-old's direction. "Kill her. She is of no use to me."

Aang's eyes widened and he turned towards Haru. His best friend was still staring at the floor, but it was easy to see his body stiffen upon hearing Ozai's command. _I can't do this. Not to the first one he actually made._ Aang sucked in a breath and released it evenly. "I can't."

"Can you?" Ozai was standing now. "This is not a request. It's an order."

"I'm not doing it." Aang could feel the headache already coming from disobeying the command, but he only gritted his teeth in response. "I won't."

Ozai's eyes narrowed. "You will do as I say."

"No!" Even as the word left his mouth the tremors were shaking his hands, forcing him to grab Yue's neck. Her skin instantly started cracking under his hold and she closed her eyes. Aang bit hard into his bottom lip, still fighting even as his fingers squeezed roughly around her docile features. _God, I'm going to behead her!_

"That's it, you're almost done. See how easy it is? Why, she's practically human." Ozai's bombastic laughter made Aang want to vomit. "Now, be gentle about it though. I don't want her venom to get all over the carpet."

"You . . . monster . . . "

"Wait!" Haru jumped in front of Aang, practically ripping Yue away. It was such a shocking motion that they all ended up collapsing on the floor, the males panting as Yue simply opened her eyes, mouth parted in an 'O' shape. Haru was the first to get up, bowing towards Ozai. "A lure! She can be useful to us as a lure!"

Aang gasped. _A lure? Why didn't I think of that._

Ozai looked less impressed. "Please, boy, a temptress? We've never needed a hook to get our prey. She will be the first to be killed by a hunter, it's simply a waste of our time."

"You said she could be of no use, but I think she would do an excellent job." Haru gestured at Aang wildly. "He's around humans all the time. He could teach Yue how to act, then she can bring people into the woods. It makes the rest of our work easier."

Aang's expression now showed annoyance. _Since when did I sign up for two teaching positions?_

Ozai's expression was thoughtful and when he saw Aang's face it seemed to cement his decision. "I will allow your theory to be tested. You have one week to astound me. If she fails to even bring in twenty people," he sent Aang a harsh glance, "You _will_ destroy her."

"Yes . . . Master."

Ozai sat in his throne in a graceful manner, pressing his palms together. But it didn't fool Aang. They had barely gotten away with this by the skin of their teeth . . . or, well, fangs. "Leave my presence."

Haru bowed again. "You will not regret this, Master."

Aang rolled his eyes, pulling Haru away along with Yue. They were already pushing it, and then Haru had to go off and call Ozai Master? It appeared there were still more lessons Aang would have to teach his earthbending creation as well.

_Sheesh, I hope I'm ready for it._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, things are continuing to pick up. Soon we'll all get Katara's decision and then it's training time for everyone! What joy! (For some characters)<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed reading. Thanks for all the criticism and follows so far, you guys have been really supportive and I appreciate it!**

**Justice T.**


	20. A Refined Edge

**Author's Note: Yes, I know. It's been an eternity since my last update. Throughout this summer I have suffered through a continuous amount of computer issues outside of my control along with my fair share of writer's block. School and getting sick didn't really help things. Needless to say, that doesn't excuse my lateness.**

**All I can say now is that I'm very grateful for the people out there who continue to remind me about this story and pester me to update. I really appreciate all the encouragement and critiques from fans who have stuck with me ever since I first posted this story. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><span>A Refined Edge<span>

Sleep. A state of vulnerability. For some a sign of death. For others a beautiful display of one's true self (for one can't lie while in slumber). It was one of the many traits that made Aang different. He was the 'Avatar' for one, a vampire that had access to the spirits. He could bend all four elements if he tried (when he was at his most powerful, which was rare considering the times he fed off of humans). But the one thing he was grateful for was sleep.

A vampire's state of rest is different than a human's state of rest. Vampires were still all too aware of their surroundings, which is how the rumor concerning coffins spread around. It is easier to be unaware when trapped in an uncompromising metal box underground. Most who could sleep dreaded it for it resembled the all too familiar fear of death for a vampire. Frozen motion, a state that caused their kind to disintegrate after years of not feeding and not moving. Not as painful as being burned, per se, but still just as poignant. Since vampires didn't need sleep, most simply avoided partaking in the boring affair at all costs.

However, Aang had to sleep. Not as often, but in specific periods because of the unusual powers he possessed for a creature of the night. He saw it as an escape from his unpleasant life and he embraced this time for as long as he could (which was usually five hours. Most could barely handle going past three). The only bad thing about sleeping were the dreams. Extremely vivid and barbaric, they presented hidden desires and temptations that Aang never wanted. After all, he couldn't escape from his problems in reality if they were being exaggerated in his dreams.

It was the better of two evils and Aang had no choice but to accept it, especially after receiving his orders from Ozai. If he was going to train a hunter and a vampire at the same time then he was going to need his rest.

For the first hour it was nice. His bones settled into a state of relaxation that he hadn't experienced in weeks. It probably had to do with the fact that he had refused to use the transformation Secret Art ever since his last few talks with Katara. Now that he was being truthful with her he could appear in his frozen-ten-year-old state instead of a teenage one.

This, however, did not signify a change in his erotic fantasies. He had dreams about Katara before, mainly bringing her childhood form in an even more grotesque version of their time in the woods. He used to see various depictions of her fighting off the insistent edges of insanity and death, watch her soul bend from the pressure and eventually turn her into a pitiful waste of cynical remarks and dull eyes filled with nothing but bitterness.

Thankfully, his current dream was absent of death and chaos. However, Katara's depiction still proved to make him feel uncomfortable. He couldn't really make out her features except for the chocolate-colored hair cascading down her shoulders and her left hand, gesturing for him. He had been in a lake, back in his teenage form, covered in water up to his waist. He wasn't wearing anything. He was nervous.

_"Come closer."_ Her voice echoed, surrounding him in a surreal, soft chorus.

He shivered in the water and didn't respond back. He could sense her moving though, could tell that she was coming closer. If he didn't act, she would.

He closed his eyes and kept them closed even when he felt warm, wet fingers sliding down his stomach. Her breath washed over his face and he leaned forward, leaning into her neck and moving her hair away with his left hand, fingering her collar-bone. With her exposed chest pressed against him, he knew his control would break in a matter of seconds.

Her hands continued moving against his chest, wrapping around him in a tempting embrace before traveling lower beneath the water. In response to the touches he felt his body tense before he inhaled her sharp scent, mixed now with sea-salt and the shampoo in her hair. He could barely feel the water running and merging with his legs, she was the sea now. As his hands traveled past her sides, pressed firmly against her hips, she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist in a smooth vice that he could never imagine pulling away from.

Connected as they were now, he couldn't help but open his eyes and swim in her luscious body, taking in every dimple, every stretch of skin, the smooth caramel complexion complimented by the dark strands obscuring her breasts. His eyes finally zeroed in on her face, catching the pronounced smirk and mocking eyes. A challenge.

Her eyes were always the spark. Pushing all restraint away, he attacked her lips, smashing her body fully against himself. He could feel her breath shooting into his mouth in one disgruntled gasp before her voice melted within his moans and the kissing turned into an extravagant exploration of each other's mouths. Her legs squeezed and slid against his thighs and he pulled away from her mouth, trailing down kisses towards her neck.

He could literally feel her heartbeat thrashing against his chest. In response, he felt his fingernails grow, embedding themselves in her skin. He felt something dark and warm drip past his fingertips and into the water, clouding the transparent field with spots of red and black. The smell of blood entered his nostrils, overwhelming even Katara's scent, and he felt himself change.

He dug his fingers in deeper, trailing his hands down her back slowly. Fingers wet with blood, he brought one up to his own face, staring at the red marring his fingers with a look of curiosity and wonder. Her body was tense now, shaking, but she didn't protest. She was even smiling.

He tilted his head, licking his fingers slowly. _"You're not scared,"_ he said calmly, resting his hand on her neck.

_"I want to feed you."_ Her eyes were open and sincere. There was no shame, only a cool sense of confidence that made him wary.

He shook his head, letting his hand travel down her chest, whispering. _"Don't you see? If we continue this way I won't be able to stop."_

_"Why is that a problem? Do you want to stop?"_ Her smile only grew more pronounced.

He blinked once, eyes red and blazing. _"No."_

_"Then don't stop."_ She lifted her head back, fully exposing her whole neck. The scent swarmed around his face, trapping him in a cage of smells and desire. Wasting no time, he sank his teeth into her neck, roughly drinking from her as body. Her blood was extremely thick and thin. Warm and alive, he felt his own body fill up with a burst of energy. Overwhelming and intoxicating, he had to pull away from her.

When he let go he saw her body drop into the water, saw the pale skin sink into the water. He briefly saw her eyes, clouded and dull, before her body continued sinking out of his sight.

A few seconds of temptation. That's all it took.

The dream ended abruptly with Katara's scream. It echoed in the water before bursting into his ears as a tidal wave washed over him. Aang woke up to darkness, heaving and clutching his throat. Every time he swallowed his throat would flare with agitation and he would cough and hack, fighting the sense of hunger that stripped him from within. He tried his best to calm down, to push away the dream into the back of his mind.

But no matter how hard he tried whenever he closed his eyes he would see her face, see her mocking smile and full lips. His legs kicked out in contorted gestures as he fought with the images in his head, growling out in shame and frustration. _And I actually thought I could train her? What the heck was I thinking?_

* * *

><p>Zuko sipped at his tea, eyes narrowed in thought and apprehension. He hated the idea of asking his uncle about such silly superstitions, especially since Zuko still wasn't sure he even believed it himself. But, if Katara was attached to some . . . guy enough to let herself get hurt in such a way . . . "Uncle?"<p>

"Hmmm?" Iroh had just set his new teapot down and was in the process of cooking. "Something on your mind?"

Zuko sighed. "Look, I'm not going to pretend like I get all this supernatural stuff. I just . . . I don't understand why Katara would put herself in danger this way."

Iroh raised a single eyebrow towards him. "You think she's misguided?"

"I don't know, all I'm saying is that she's probably just suffering from an abusive relationship." Zuko shrugged. "In that case she should learn to defend herself, but it's not going to do anything if she keeps running back to the creep."

"Well," Zuko watched his uncle fidget with his hands, a sign that he was trying to choose his own words carefully. "You have to remember that she was assaulted by someone else, a stranger. The boy who saved her and brought her to me is a childhood friend of hers."

Zuko frowned. "The one that died a few years ago?"

"According to what the family has shared, yes. People in this town disappear all the time. He's lucky that he can still see her. Ozai is very picky with his newborns. Though . . . from my experiences it seems like the boy has an unusual amount of self-control." Iroh smiled softly. "It's an amazing gift for any vampire, especially for one turned at such a young age. They tend to be harder to tame but easier to compel."

Zuko blinked once before pushing his chair back and crossing his arms. "Whatever. Just . . . can you train me instead of Toph?"

Iroh laughed. "She's an excellent hunter, far surpassing me even when I was in my prime. You can learn a lot from her."

"She's twelve!"

"She's a master."

"Uncle . . . " Zuko leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. "I'm still not buying this vampire crap."

"I understand that. And, if I were being honest, a part of me wishes you never had to know. But the world is changing, and this town won't survive unless we offer our support. This is a family legacy that we have to carry."

"You saying that before my dad was turned he was a hunter too?"

"Yes. We were both apprentices under Jeong Jeong, one of our best classic fighters. However, his methods are dated. Toph comes from a line of inventive and resourceful hunters who have studied in the art of combating not only vampires, but goblins and witches. She's the perfect teacher for you." Zuko winced as Iroh touched his shoulder. "You may not feel it now, but you have plenty of potential. Toph told me about your first official sparring with her. She was very impressed."

Zuko snorted bitterly. "Impressed? The girl chewed me out and said I was pathetic."

His uncle shook his head, trying to hide his smile. "She prefers avoiding praise. Positive encouragement has never gotten her far. You'll have to learn to catch the praise hidden in her style of speech, hidden in the way she addresses you, in how she trains you. I'm sure you'll be surprised when you see how much she cares for you, how much she cares for Katara and Sokka as well."

"We are talking about the same twelve-year-old psychopath, right?"

Iroh laughed, turning away from Zuko to salvage their food. "Try opening your mind a little, Zuko. The hardest things to understand in life often require very simple solutions."

Zuko pushed away from the wall when the doorbell rang. He walked over to it, opening up and coming face to face with Toph (or rather chest to face, he was a lot taller). "And you're supposed to be my solution?" Zuko shook his head sadly.

Toph frowned. "I'm your what?"

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with." Zuko returned his uncle's cheerful wave with a glare before grabbing his makeshift weapons and stepping outside to train.

* * *

><p>"Katara? Hello?" Sokka continued beating his sister's door mercilessly. It took another five minutes but eventually Katara opened the door. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a disgruntled representation of her inner self. She pursed her lips before looking Sokka up and down. He was dressed in military garb.<p>

"What the hell?" Katara rubbed her eyes, moaning. "What are you doing?"

"Toph wanted me to make sure you weren't chickening out on your exercises, so I told her I would fill in for her while she checks on Zuko." His smirk combined with his attire nearly made her want to throw up. "Excellent idea, no?"

"Terrific. I'm assuming you have a whistle hidden somewhere to complete the costume?"

"Yep." He pulled it out, blowing in it. "Let's get moving people!"

"I'm the only one here."

"Did I say you could talk? Let's go!" He easily pushed her out of the room, basically yelling at her the entire time they spent running down the stairs. "That's it, get those legs pumping! Would a vampire stop to rest in a chase? No! He would send you to oblivion!"

"Like you actually believe that."

"Less talk, more push ups." Sokka smirked. "I already did my fair share. And no, I didn't cheat cause Toph was watching me the whole time."

Katara sighed before positioning herself on her hands and knees. "You do realize I'm still recovering from my injuries."

"Right, half of which you brought upon yourself if I'm not mistaken." He was frowning now. "Honestly, Katara, what kind of idiot just lets a random vamp feed on themselves? Especially when that vamp is specifically addicted to your blood?!"

"Oh, so you're using Toph's vocab now?" Katara grunted through a push up. "Seriously, Sokka, you have no right to judge. Don't pretend like you understand what I'm going through."

"I'm just trying to protect you. I may not believe everything that's going on here but I do know what an abusive relationship looks like." Sokka crossed his arms. "Even if it is Aang he's changed, right? You can't just give out your trust so easily. He needs to prove himself."

"He saved my life! Twice!" Katara stood up. "He doesn't need to do anything else! In fact, I should have never doubted him the moment he offered to train me."

Sokka looked like he was going to start choking. "He did _what_?"

She didn't even answer him. Instead she pushed him to the side and stomped towards the stairs. "It doesn't matter what you, Toph, or anyone else thinks of him. I know my best friend. I know Aang." She turned her head back, expression firm and resolute. "I've made my decision and you can't stop me."

All he could do was gasp as his sister ran up the stairs, slamming the door hard enough that it could be heard throughout the house. Sokka collapsed against the couch, staring hard at the TV while rubbing his forehead, muttering under his breath. "That went well." He didn't notice the movement behind him. He couldn't see the dark figure huddled on the floor in the shadows, couldn't see the red eyes opened wide with fright and shock.

As sharp as he was, Sokka eventually fell asleep and only then did Aang move, walking quickly and quietly up the stairs as if he had lived there all his life.


End file.
